The Tears of Darkness
by Stewart MacDonald
Summary: The sordid tale of Ganondorf's past evolves into a present day struggle against malice itself. Ganondorf and Link, along with the tortured human Herris, must join together and take on the One Who Is Many. M for violence and language.
1. Begining From The End

Hey all. This will be my first serious fanfiction, and also my first Zelda one. I always liked the Zelda series, beating Ocarina of Time and Majoras Mask, and I've always been curious about the continual main antagonist. (Well scratch Majora's Mask, as the poor bastard didnt get to make an appearance in that) Ganondorf. Why is he doing this? Is it because he desires power? Or is it a deeper reason. Does he even consider himself evil? I am going to try to answer these questions in this deep story about the Gerudo King of Evil. Oh yes, you may also recognize the sword as the one he uses in Super Smash Bros. Melee, it was so cool, I couldnt let it go to waste.

* * *

Ganondorf played, his fingers rolling effortlessly over the keys. Though he appeared collected, his mind was a hurricane of rage and hatred. He had gone too far, become too much, for it to end this day. But he could not help but feel a twinge of despair as he heard the screaming of his minions as the Master Sword cut them down, one by one. Princess Zelda, encased in a magical prism of his own device, sat motionless, her eyes dancing with hope. 

Oh, he hated her. Her, being brought up in her fairy tail princess' dream. Why was it that she was allowed to such a life of regal perfection, when one such as himself had been tormented by pain and riddled with tragedy? On and on he played, the organ calming him, soothing him. His cruel sword rested against his hip, in its ornate sheathe. Its tip resembling a black guillotine. And at last! The sounds of footsteps become clear, working there way up the stairs.

Ganondorf's playing becomes more furious, louder as his fingers roll across the keys. With a grinding noise, he hears the door to his chamber opening, to allow the proclaimed "Hero of Time" to enter. Pah, a mere child, thinking that he was the focal point of the entire country, thinking Ganondorf a simple villain to be vanquished with the swing of his sword. Oh well, the boy would be slaughtered quickly and easily.

Ganon is vaguely aware at the irony of the three individuals positioning. In the shape of the sacred triangle, The Triforce. Link being courage, Zelda being wisdom (Ganondorf cannot help but chuckle whenever he hears this) and The King of Evil, Power.

He found this dispute futile. Of course wisdom and courage were good qualities. But power was power for a reason, a damn good reason. The King ceases his playing. The time had come for words to be spoken, and swords to be crossed.

"So, Wisdom and Courage finally reunite, all here in my chamber." Ganondorf lets a small chuckle escape, and turns, his cape flowing behind him. "These toys are too much for you. Surrender them to me!"

Ganondorf releases a wave of dark energy from his right hand, the one which the Triforce of Power is enscribed upon. The fairy, which followed the boy, snitching the weaknesses of his minions, was driven back.

Not that Ganondorf had a particular weakness, but it never hurt to be safe. Ganondorf let out a small battle cry, and took to the air, his powers allowing him to levitate off the ground easily. The room shifted, and changed, as Ganondorf tainted the very reality of his castle. He landed with a thud in front of Link, his sword drawn.

Link swung diagonally, The Master Sword moving with much speed towards Ganondorf's waist, Ganondorf, with little effort, sideswiped the sword and delivered a mighty boot to Link's face. The teen tumbled backwards, backflipping to quickly regain his balance, as Ganondorf lunged.

This time, the boy was quicker, his shield meeting Ganon's sword. The king recognized the shield. He had crafted it himself. The mirror shield, designed to reflect the most mighty of magical projectiles.

Ganondorf's split second of reflection becomes a crippling turning point, he feels the Master Sword bite at the flesh of his leg, and he draws back, cursing. "This will not be so easy, you damnable pile of waste!" Ganondorf pivots as Link strikes again, and drives the Master Sword downwards with his mighty boot.

To his surprise, Link releases the blade and draws his bow, Ganondorf chuckles, then sees the glow a second before it lodges itself in his chest, Holy Light enters his body, and he collapses to his knees.

"Light Arrows, Intelligent, did your pathetic cohort give you those?" Ganondorf tries to hide his pain with sarcasm. "No matter, they will do you little good."

But, Link had already seen that they had done a lot of good, and Ganondorf lunges, with a straight jab, attempting to cut the hero in half, Link jumps, lands upon the sword, and delivers a thrust into Ganondorfs throat. Strength fails him, and he roars in pain, the King collapsing. He takes shallow breaths, blood pouring down the front of his black armour.

"How..how could this be, after all I've strived for, defeated, by a mere kid..." Ganondorf is overcome with rage, and stands, emitting a terrible yell. The stained glass in the chamber shatters, sending shards in all directions, mysteriously missing Link and Ganondorf. The walls crumble, and they are left upon the roof, Ganondorf falls to his knees, then face down, his cape pooling around him, as does the crimson blood.

He slips slowly into unconciousness... but again, he is driven not to let it end here, slowly, he mentally tears the foundation of the castle to bits, and grins as he falls unconcious, also initiating a small, continual healing spell, as he hears two pairs of feet, making their escape.

He comes to. Aware that all is dark, dust cakes his throat, but he does not cough. He feels this will be a crucial moment, all he has to do is grasp it. He hears the princess and the boy, they're muffled voices barely getting to him through the pile of rubble he is submerged under.He gives a great heave, hoping to escape the rubble in only one upward lunge.

It fails, only dislodging neccasary bits of rock, insuring his next attempt to be sucessful. With glee, he realises this will come to his advantage, He has one more spell lined up. He would definitely go down swinging.

"Link, what was that? Can you go check it out?" The Princess gasps.

"I guess I could, but its probably the rock settling." The hero's boots draw near.

And he emerges, Power rippling from his very existence, crackling through him like electricity, yet, even as he changed into the likeness of his father, he knew he would lose. His selfish quest for redemption had been fulfilled, he had tasted glory, and it was about to be ended in one fell swoop. The beast landed, and linged at Link, double swords flashing and striking swiftly, and again, Link's speed outmatched his own.

He recieved a swift blow to the hamstring, the muscle now useless, and he is unable to walk. He attempts to rise, but a blast of holy liht from the princess pins him. He can only watch, cursing the day he was brought into this cruel, bitch of a world, as Link approaches. One swing, Two swing, cutting open his face, and a jab, into his forehead. Blood flows, and as the sword enters his brain, the sages, with their powerful voices, seal him inside the place where he stumbled upon power, the Sacred Realm.

So Link defeated Ganondorf. A man so submerged in pain and torment that his end was as a mercy. Ganondorf lay, in nothingness, and for the first time in 35 years, he wept, for the scars of the past, and the bleakness of the future.

* * *

Well, that was chapter one. The next couple chapters will be flashbacks to Ganondorf's terrible past. You probably have little sympathy for him now, but that may change. Yeah, the actual Ganon fight is pretty lame. But we all know Link hits his tail until he falls over, so I just shortened it. I made the Ganondorf/Link swordfight to replace the endless hucking of spherical projectiles back and forth. Who wants to read that in a story anyway. Ex- Ganondorf threw the light, Link hits it back, Ganondorf hits it back... so on and so forth. 


	2. A Child's Innocence

Well, this is chapter two. Its not quite so dramatic, but it really shows how eerily normal Ganondorf was as a 10 year old boy. You probably will recognize the setting as Gerudo Valley, yeah, thats a given. Enjoy!

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of the fortress, and the young boy with dark skin and flaming red hair ran outside, his sandals allowing warm sand to cover his feet. He sneaks up behind a crate, trying to keep from laughing as he hears the voice of his two best friends, Alexa, a young Gerudo girl. (Actually, all of the Gerudo's were girls were female except for the boy, who was the first male born in 100 years.) And Icarah, a Hylian boy who came up every weekend or so.

The boy grinned and leapt upon the crate, with a strong jump and a burst of speed. "Boo!" He yelled.

Alexa screamed, ducking instinctively, and Icarah fell backwards, into the sand.

"Ganondorf! Why do you always do that!" Alexa yelled and threw sand at him.

"For the same reason it always seems to work!" The 10 year old Ganondorf laughed and slid down to the ground, leaning on the crate beside Icarah. The boy grimaced and shook his head, removing some of the sand from his blond hair. Ganondorf absently sifts his fingers through the sand and sighs.

"So," Alexa said, the moment of shock over. "We've got the whole weekend ahead of us, what are we going to do?" The young girl flicks sand at Ganondorf, who laughs and stands.

Icarah coughs. "I was thinking we could go down to Desert Colossus and explore the temple." He stands up as well. "Or down to Lake Hylia, were we can swim. What do you think Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf smiles, a mischievious grin. "If we go down to Lake Hylia, we're taking the river route!"

Alexa gasps. "Ganon, you know how dangerous that is! Your dad would kill you!"

Icarah scratches his head. "Whats so dangerous about going down the river path?" The Hylian boy never really got a good look at ther river when he walked over the bridge, he was toobusy making sure he didnt fall off.

Ganondorf smiles again, his red hair blowing slightly in the breeze. "Well, for starters, there is no path." Ganondorf said. "Its just a quick swim."

Alexa elbows Ganondorf. "He is right, it is a quick swim... over three waterfalls and finally into the lake."

Icarah's eyes widen. "Sweet!" He looks at Ganondorf. "Can we go to Lake Hylia? Through the river route?"

Ganondorf laughed. "If Alexa's up for it." He crossed his arms over his beige shirt. The tassels on them swaing with his movement.

Alexa frowned serious now. "I don't know guys, Drake would kill you..." She shok her head. "I really don't want to..."

Ganondorf smiled. "Alexa, I know Drake better than you do, he's my dad. Besides, he would be proud ofme for living life dangerously."

Icarah was bursting with anticiaption, he was pacing back and forth, his blond hair bouncing as he walked. "Can we get going?" He whined.

Alexa rolled her purple eyes. "Fine I guess..." She frowns.

Ganondorf grins and nods, trying to be reckless, showing he didnt care, but he was scared, and secretly glad Alexa decided to come along. She always made him feel he could do anything when she was around him. The three children set off, and Icarah suddenly stopped.

"How are we getting down there?" He said, awkwardly.

Ganondorf shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we jump off the bridge."

Alexa elbowed him again. "Are you kidding! We'll be seen!"

Ganondorf laughs. "It's not like they're going to stop us."

The children get to the bridge, nodding at Gerudos who waved. Icarah's dad waved heartily at the three, from his wagon, were he sold weapons and supplies to the Gerudo. Icarah waved back. And then noticed his father's eyes widen. Icarah looks around, and notices the absence of Ganondorf. Alexa stares, her mouth open, as a splash is heard below. Ganondorf emerges from the water, treading expertly.

"C'mon guys! Don't go cucco on me now!" He calls from the water, at leats 100 feet below. Icarah shuts his eyes, and jumps, as Gerudo guards are rushing over, yelling.

Icarah's screams turn to cheers as his stomach lurches, giving him a tickling feeling, his laugh is cut short as he opens his eyes, and sees the churning water below him. He hits it with a splash, and swims to the surface, laughing and cheering. Ganondorf swims over, and dunks the boy.

"See! Its fun!" The fiery haired boy laughs as Icarah surfaces, sputtering and laughing. The two boys look up, expecting Alexa to jump, but she is nowehere in sight. Ganondorf thinks, they hadnt caught her, as they were looking down and yelling. Yelling? No... they were screaming. Ganondorf spins around, Alexa is by the wall, underwater, her jacket caught on an underwater root. Ganondorf swims over, a powerful individual at only 10, and dives, taking out his small pocket knife, he saws at the root, until it breaks free.

Alexa surfaces, gasping for air, and crying. "Are you okay?" Ganondorf asks, his heart racing. He is surprised as Alexa slaps him.

"Lets just get to Lake Hylia... We'll get the rest of our punishment later..." She mutters. Ganondorf grins at her, already over the slap. He hears Icarah yelling, and looks over to see his friend go over the first waterfall.

"Come on!" He yells to the girl. "We're not going to let him beat us are we?" Alexa shakes her head, fire returning to her eyes, and dives ahead. Ganondorf swims beside her, laughing. They reach the edge and go over, Alexa screaming and Ganondorf cheering. They hit the water and keep going, Icarah's form bobbing ahead. The blond child is hollering, laughing and screaming at the same time. and lets out a yell as he topples over the second waterfall.

About two minutes later the three children float into Lake Hylia, exhilerated and laughing. They scramble to shore by the Laborotory, and the few houses. Ganondorf stretches and grinsat his friends. Alexa is apparently over her near death, and Icarah has definitely enjoyed himself. The tree children head to the Lab, to talk to the scientist, Dr. Glade, a man in his late sixty's who was born and raised on the banks of Lake Hylia, and was devoted to discovering the mystery's of the ancient Lake.

They knocked upon the door, and the doctor answers, smiling as he sees the children, he is slouched, permanently like that from a childhood of sulking about, or so Drake Dragmire told Ganondorf. He has ash grey hair, which is beginning to fade a tad at the top, revealinga small bald spot. He has a warm face, with some wrinkles, complete with light blue eyes.

"Children! I see you have taken the river route to get here. I imagine you'll be in some trouble when you get home, so we may as well amke the best of your time here. Come sit by the heater, to dry off." The scientist ushers them in. Alexa peers at the assortment of fish and other life forms in a large aquarium. A large shark is swimming about a pool in the far end.Ganondorf watches the fin dart through the water, amazed at its speed.

Dr. Glade smiles at Ganondorf. "I see you've noticed my newest resident, caught him last night. Since the water in Lake Hylia is so pure, I'm holding him in the salt water tank, and day by day I'll take away salt water and introduce Lake Hylia water, to see if I can get him to adapt." The scientist smiled, looking at the tank. "He's not very friendly yet... I'm hoping to get him used to people."

Ganondorf, who was always fascinated with the doctors explanations, though he knew little of what the elderly man was talking about most of the time. All he learned from his tutor, his father, was how to sword fight, and extreme physical excersises. Drake Dragmire was not Gerudo himself, but he was a strong, powerful man, who had made residence at the fortress, and pretty much taken charge of things. The doctor poured some iced tea into three glasses and poured some regular tea into a fourth.

He hobbled over, holding out the glasses for the children to take, and sat down at the small study table beside the heater. "Let me tell you something children. Do you know of the Zora?" The children nodded, and Glade continued. "Good, did you know they have a tunnel connecting Zora's Domain to Lake Hylia? Thats where all the pure water comes from, you know." The doctor explained to them about the Zora's and their culture, and suddenyl the door swung open.

Standing at Six feet, eight inches, was Drake Dragmire. His steel chestplate shone in the dim light, and his lank red hair somewhat in front of his face, and yellow eyes stared intelligently around the room. Drake ducked under the door, and entered without being invited.

"Ah, Drake, here for the children?" Dr, Glade smiled. Drake glanced at the scientist.

"Yes, they gave us all quite the scare," Drake turned to Ganondorf. "You, I thought you knew better than to talk these children into such an outrageous act! Alexa was almost killed, and Damon almost fainted when his son leapt off! If you had done this by yourself, I would'nt have minded, as you always had my adventurous nature." Drake pauses, glancing at the now dry children.

"But, the fact that you endangered these two is inexcusable." Drake glared around, his yellow eyes angry, but relieved at the same time. "You may stay till eight. You will not be punished, as I am simple glad these two are alright. But, let this be a warning, do not take your friends into such drastic quests as you just did.!" Drake stalked out, lightly closing the door behind him. Ganondorf looked over. His father was always fair.

Icarah shuddered. "I really don't feel like pushing the limit with him... I know its only 4, but think we should head back?"

Ganondorf sighed, then nodded. "Okay I guess." The boy stood, yawned and stretched. "Seeya Dr. Glade." He nodded.

The three children exited the lab and made their way back to Gerudo Valley, the afternoon sun glowing in the clear skys of Hyrule, giving no indication that the hideous destruction which would begin 20 years later would be caused by the adventurous boy with the smiling eyes and the fiery red hair.

* * *

Well, there it was. I think its a good way to introduce the characters. I know it would be a little boring, without the fight scenes and action, but it's kind of a foreshadowing chapter, as the next couple chapter get pretty dark. Please read and review, and tell me your thoughts on the story, and maybe some predictions, or any thoughts nagging at you. Till next time, -Stewey 


	3. Damnable Destiny

Well hey all. Chapter Three here, where things will begin to get good. I'm not going to give too much away this time. My thanks to RedWheeler, Biggoron, and KaizenYokoshima for the reviews. It really helps to hear other people's opinion about a story, and the small errors I made in the last chapter will be sure to not reappear. (I noticed them after publication, I was kicking myself, as I pretty much went over it with a fine toothed comb, Ah well, shit happens) Anyways, enjoy this one! This one is long, by the way, so don't get bored and stop reading it.

* * *

The man's eyes gleamed, as he faced the teen, his shoulder length red hair was down in front of his face, covering most of the left side. The man had to at least be 6'5.In his hand was a black sword, with a red dragon carved ornately up the side. Facing him, standing at 6'1, with red hair spiked somewhat backwards, with smiling eyes and a grinning face that knew no fear, only daring and courage, now 16 years old, was Ganondorf. 

Ganondorf had changed, since the day at the river six years ago, his arms were now quite muscular. He had grown much taller, and knew how to use his height and strength in combat. In his hands, was a large battle axe, the business end made to represent a crescent moon. Ganondorf shifts his weight, the axe leaning somewhat to the left side.

The man studied Ganondorf, and lunged visciously from the right, and fell for Ganondorf's falsely subtle fakeout, the young man pivoted, kicking the man in the back of the knees, forcing him down, he struck the axe downward. The man on the ground, whirled, his foot lashing out and kicking the side of the axe, driving it out of harm's way. As he does this his left leg sweeps, knocking Ganondorf off his feet, and sending him crashing to the ground.

Ganondorf somersaults backwards, as the black sword lashes violently towards him, and gets to his feet, the axe smashing into the sword as the other man intricately combines his downward slash into a thrust. Ganondorf kicks the man in the ribs as his sword is veered away, and brings the axe in a downward vertical deathblow. The man swings his own sword mightily, and drives it into the area between the axe head in the wood shaft.

The man delivers an astonishingly fast roundhouse kick to Ganondorf's face, and he falls backwards. Ganondorf begins to rise, but with a whistle of air the sword stops an instant before it reaches his neck..

"Impressive Ganondorf." Drake smiles, extending his hand. "You have come amazingly far in your training. You still have your flaws, though. Your biggest problem is your speed. You have no lack of power, but speed combined with power is what makes one dangerous."

Ganondorf chuckles and stands, by himself, not taking Drake's hand. Icarah runs over, grinning brightly. Now 16 as well, he can come to Gerudo Valley of his own accord, not needing to wait for his father's merchanting trips. Damon travelled often, so Icarah had seen many places, and had lots of stories for Alexa and Ganondorf whenever he came back.

"Wow, Ganondorf! You almost had him that time!" Icarah grins. Icarah is no pushover at fighting as well, though more skilled with gauntlets than swords and axes. Icarah had gotten tall, 5'9 now, his golden blond hair was quite long, going down to his shoulders, unlike Drake's, he tended to keep his hair behind his ears.

Drake laughed merrily. "Unless he learns him some magic, he'll never be a match for me." At this, Ganondorf grimaced.

"Dad," He frowned. "I've told you, no matter how hard I try, it won't come... I've sat in my room, meditating for hours, but nothing!" Ganondorf sat on a crate, leaning against the stone wall of the fortress, and sighed loudly, obviously a bit ruffled from the lack of magical skills.

Drake grinned. "And I've told you, it _will_ come. You just need the right motivation I guess." Drake thought for a minute, then frowned."I also doubt I can provide this motivation. You are deep, son. Nothing scares you, there is nothing you will not attempt. I know not what would drive you to unlock your skills. Until that day, you must work on your speed. I advise you begin running laps over the Desert Colossus to the Spirit Temple daily, and back again. It will help."

Drake turned and walked into the fortress, tossing his sword onto the pile of weapons by the wall. Drake and Ganondorf practiced with new weapons from this pile every day, and they had but two left to practice with, which lay in a seperate pile on the opposite wall. A mace, with a deep blue chain, with a ball encrusted with razors was one, the other, was a long, black sword, with a strange guillotine end. Ganondorf liked the latter one, and was anxious to use it.

Ganondorf turned to Icarah. "What a birthday present. Tell me I need to be faster. Why, thank you dad..." Ganondorf snorted. "Where is Alexa, by the way?"

Icarah shrugged, a look of confusion came to his face, but Ganondorf noticed the mischevious glint. "I dont know." He said,as heturned his head slightly away from the strong teenager. "I think she went to the ranch in the field."

Again, Ganondorf snorted. "Ah yes, and what will she do there? Milk a couple cows, chase some chickens..." He stood, yawning and stretching, and walked over to the ledge that overlooked a small walkway below. A couple Gerudo guards were standing there, gossiping over something. Ganondorf turned back to Icarah, whowas still standing, with a half-smile on his face. Ganondorf stalked over to him, and lightly cuffed him on the shoulder.

"What are you hiding, Icarah?" He laughed and swatted him again, grinning as Icarah tried to say "Nothing" while smirking largely.

"He's hiding this!" Ganondorf heard Alexa yell, and turned. Alexa was standing there, half behind the large rock which had a red flag atop it. She was grinning. Alexa had changed a lot too. Her own combat skill's surpassed Icarah's, as Gerudo girls are trained in swordplay at an early age. She had also gotten extremely pretty. Ganondorf would probably not admit it to Icarah, or Alexa just yet, but he was starting to feel a deep attraction for the Gerudo girl, her outgoing, yet firey attitude made Ganondorf enjoy being around her.

_Well_, Ganondorf thought, _I always was, I just never noticed it until now_. She was wearing a blood red shirt, which exposed her stomach, and baggy pants., One hand was at her side, while the other, from what he could see, was behind the rock, raised upwards. She was smiling, her purple eyes with that fire that Ganondorfwas alwayswarmed by.

She let out a laugh as she noticed Ganondorf's incredulous expression, and lead out one of the most beautiful black stallions he had ever seen. It had firey red mane, and from the looks of it, was still very young. Ganondorf smiled, and Drake, who had just exited the fortress, groaned in exasperation.

"Why'd you go and get him that? Now he can cross the desert without doing anything by himself!" Drake said, but he was smiling, Drake loved horses, he knew them better than he knew combat. "Well, he's too young to ride yet, so you should keep him in the stables. He'll be trained there." Drake looked at Ganondorf, suddenly grim. "Son, we're going to the Spirit Temple, your friends may come too, but this is of dire importance."

Drake began to walk towards the large archway which headed into the calm Desert Colossus. Apart from the few Leevers and Guays, the desert was deserted except for Hazrada, the guide, who lived in the desert and guided people through it at night. There was never any fog, rain or sandstorms in the desert, and Ganondorf could see Hazradah's house and the Spirit Temple from below the arch. Hurrying, he followed his father, Icarah and Alexa following beside him.

Drake refused to talk along the way there, only stopping to yell at Leevers who got to close, and the few Guays which eyed them. As they reached the Spirit Temple, Drake turned. "What I am about to show you will change your perception of life forever. It may also save you."

Ganondorf nodded, not quite understanding. He was quite sure it had something to do with one of the few chambers he was not allowed to enter. The Spirit Temple was sacred, keeping home to the Goddess of Sand, or at least her likeness. a large statue in the main praising room.

As the 4 entered, Drake snapped his fingers, calling down a levitating floor panel from the ceiling. Religious people walked by, nodding to Drake and Ganondorf in respect, and hurrying by. Drake stepped onto the panel, which could fit a maximum of two people. "We'll take turns, don't worry, we'll wait." Drake said to Icarah and Alexa. The two nodded, and watched as Drake and Ganondorf lifted upwards.

They were in an empty room, with a door on the other side. Seconds later, Ganondorf's two cohorts rose as well. Again the group continued, until they came to the praising room. "My little shortcut." Drake winked. He whistled, and a priest dropped a ladder from the large platform, which was suspended from the ceiling by chains. They climbed, and were in front of the face of the Goddess.

Drake nodded to the priest, who pressed a switch on the floor with his foot. The Goddess's face lifted, and a bridge extended, a door was in the back of her sacred head. The 4 walked across the bridge, moving in a single file, as the bridge was quite narrow.

Before they entered, Drake turned to the three. "Two sisters live inside the Altar. They are strange, but incredibly wise. Ganondorf, they must speak to you." Drake opened the door, and Ganondorf found himself facing a pillar with hollowed out footholds in it. He climbed, and jumped the gap to get to the main pillar, a large expanse, where two old hags were seated, across from each other, over a circle drawn in the floor.

"Koume, Ganondorf enters." The one with the blue crystal over her head stated.

"Yes Kotake... It is time for him to learn one of the most... undesirable fates, that have been chose for him."

"Wait..." Ganondorf coughed lightly. "Fates? Is this some kind of joke?" He looked at the two hags, confused.

"No joke, child, no joke. There are many fates prechosen for those born to walk this earth... you happen to have a couple of doozies. One of the most... unique ones we are here to show you." The witch with the red crystal upon her head explained.

"So come here! Do not dally!" Ganondorf obeyed, noticing that Drake and the others had not climbed the pillar. He found himself facing a wall, with ancient drawings, in a row of 6 pictures. "This, my boy..." Said the one Ganondorf assumed was Kotake.. the blue crystal said. "Is a prophecy. We will explain it, as the pictures may be confusing and disturbing to you."

_They sure as hell are_. Ganondorf shuddered. The first, showing an image Ganondorf assumed was a child, was standing in front of a sun, arms raised. "This begins all three prophecies for you... it is entitled Image of Innocence, as a child begins his life with hope and promise."

Ganondorf felt an eerie pang as he looked at the second. It showed a man, bent over, his hands raised, but soaked in blood. Behind him was the sun, seeming more intense and cruel than in the last picture. The mans face was not visible, but tears were dripping to the ground, from unseen eyes. He was also kneeling in a pool of blood, Ganondorf noted. Strange power also seemed to be engulfing him.

"Whats this one?" Ganondorf dared to ask.

Both witches looked at him. "Knowledge with Heavy Cost. A man discovers his calling, at the cost of his dearest dreams." The witches, he noticed, would not meet his eyes. The third slate, depicting a man, standing over a field of corpses, sand blowing around him, seeming to hold ghostly faces. The mans face was still unseen, as he was facing the other way. But his fists were clenched at his sides, and power crackled around him, as in the last picture, but more intense.

Knowing he would not ask, Koume spoke up. "Utter Despair. All that drives a man is ripped away by an act of negligence, by no fault of his. Ganondorf shuddered, and turns to the 4th. He cringes, it depicts a man, bowing, only his eyes were visible, in those eyes was the most intense look of hatred and rage that Ganondorf had ever seen. He appeared to be looking towards the picture somewhat, but his face is too shadowed to make out.

"Vengeance Through Treachery-" Kotake sighs. "Overcome with liquid hate, and hideous fury,he makes false promise to the force which denied him happiness, with intent to reap destruction, but he also catches a glimpse of his destiny..."

And the next, the man, standing upon a hill, thunderclouds rolling over him. Clutched in his hands is a black scythe, and millions are knealed before him, but, Ganondorf notices, they are weeping blood. "Redemption Through Fire, need I say more?" Koume raises an eyebrow, and Ganondorf shook his head, dread filling him.

Finally... the last. The man is laying, basked in light, facedown. He lay in a pool of blood and tears. Ganondorf feared this picture, despair flood his mind in a massive torrent.

"And this one?" He asked, cringing.

"We do not know." The sisters said, at the same time. "We have no idea what this means. It could be good, or bad. Cruel, or kind." They both eyed the king. Ganondorf looked at the picture, and fled the building, leaping from the pillar, he shoved Drake as he attempted to catch his arm, and sprints from the building, into the cool sand, as the sun sets, and the moon rises.

* * *

He remembered walking home, in silence, and eating emotionlessly. He went to sleep, and awoke. Ganondorf felt better, more rejuvinated. He walked down the stairs, and sat himself at the table, too early in the morning for anyone else to be awake. He opened the food storage, a place magically cooled by Drake to store leftover food. He grabbed himself a large portion of roast cucco and turned back to the table, he was surprised to see Alexa looking at him, sadness in her eyes, seated at the table. 

"Ganondorf... I heard enough last night to know what those witches told you. I want you to know that your stronger than that, like they said, there are two other paths for you to take!" She stood, turning away from him slightly. "I know your stronger than that..."

Ganondorf felt somewhat angry, he knew he was stronger than that, she didn't need to remind him. "You honestly think I need you and Icarah reminding me of these things all the time?" He snarled, sounding unlike himself. Alexa's eyes widened, and he knew instantly that he had made a mistake. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry..." He muttered.

Alexa frowned, angry. "You've been sorry for too long, Ganondorf Dragmire... And I'm sick of it! Hell, I may even love you, but you can't even respect that I'm worried about you!" She turned abruptly, and stalked from the room, tossing her two scimitars carelessly to the floor. "If being a Gerudo warrior means I have to lose all feeling, then fuck it!" She yelled through tears, and stormed out.

Ganondorf sat, looking hurt and sad. He noticed Icarah standing in the doorway, a dissapointed frown upon his face. "What did I do..." Ganondorf sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"I think..." Icarah stated, "You done fucked up." The blond Hylian grabs an apple from the fruit bowl, which was perched upon the counter.

Ganondorf scowled, and stood. "I gotta go after her..." Ganondorf threw on his jacket over his bare chest and ran outside. He saw her stalking over the bridge, in a huff, he walked quickly after her, not running because she may take off. He knew full well she could outrun him, fast. So he followed her, noticing that it was 3 o' clock in the morning, from the position of the moon. Hell. He sure was up early. He followed her to the field before he yelled to her.

"Alexa!" He yelled, cupping his hands to the side of his mouth to increase the distance of the sound. She did not sop, but was walking a tad slower. So he ran, in about a minute he caught up with her. "Alexa, come one! This is stupid! Come back!"

Alexa turned to him, fire in her eyes, not the hopeful fire, but a raging bonfire. "Stupid? Is that what you think of me! Well, if thats the case, you and your blondie friend can go fuck yourselves!" She slapped him, very hard. And kept walking, Ganondorf went to follow, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head, and all was black... as he slipped away, he heard screaming.

* * *

He awoke, aware of a sick, guttural voice laughing at him. He awoke, to see a dirty man, leering and laughing at him, a bloody knife held in a grime caked hand. "So, your awake are you? Stinking desert savage. Your girlfriend was rather attractive though, but don't worry, I took _excellent_ care of her." He let out a sick laugh and wiggled his eyebrows at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf was confused, who was this man, and how the hell had they gotten here? Where the hell was Alexa? Then the knife, and everything clicked.

Ganondof roared in rage and attempted to lunge, but found his hands bound tightly behind his back. Ganondorf snarled and glared at the man, who was laughing at him again, the stubble on his beard caked with mud. "Thats rich! Did you really think I'd let a strong one like you go untied? Bah! Fool!" The man shuffled a bit, and his sickening face brightened. "I've got an idea! Why dont you say hello to your little girfriend?"

The man stood up, and moved to the side, revealing Alexa, laying, hands bound, and her throat cut, blood pooling around her. She was wearing clothes, but they had been replaced sloppily.The man laughs again, stroking her matted hair. Ganondorf lunged again, but accomplished nothing.

"Touch her any more and I'll rip your filthy head off!" Ganondorf roared, his yellow eyes ablaze with untapped rage and fury. The man was very lucky Ganondorf was bound, very lucky.

The man chuckled and hobbled over to Ganondorf, who glares straight into the mans muddy eyes, expecting to smell alcohol. He doesnt, which enrages him even more. This man was in his right mind.

"Young man," The perverted killer laughs. "If your threat were solid, you should have ripped my head off 100 times by now." The man grinned, revealing browning teeth.

Ganondorf, realising what this statement meant, headbutted the man as hard as he could, on the lips. With a yelp of pain the rapist was thrown backwards, his lips flowing blood. He spat out two teeth, and drew a cruel dagger. "You'll pay for that, boy." He snarled, his sick humor vanishing.

Ganondorf shut his eyes, feeling the cold steel against his neck. And would've died right there, if not for one last comment. "I think she liked it, you know." The man cackled.

Ganondorf's eyes flew open, and something inside him opened. He thought of how nice it would be right now if his hands were fire, and these ropes could be burned right off. And suddenly, with a burst of heat, the ropes slid to the ground. The man was saying something else, but Ganondorf was beyond listening. The now damned man did not notice the ropes departure, and suddenly Ganondorf's fist flew at intense speed towards the mans forehead.

The man, caught off guard, was flung backwards, with a snarl, he sits, and throws the knife at the hate filled teen. But, Ganondorf releases a blast of intense heat from the corridors of his mind, melting the knife as it makes contact. The man's eyes widened, and he attempted to scramble away backwards. Ganondorf grabbed the man around the throat with one hand, and lifted him off the ground.

The man produced another dagger, and drove it into Ganondorf's arm, blood flowed freely, but it did nothing to Ganondorf, who was beyond pain and feeling. His other armreached up andwrapped around the man's throat, both thumbs digging into the larynx. As he does this, he pumps lightning from his arms, and the man convulses, the massive amounts of electricity frying him inside out.

Ganondorf drops the man as he becomes fried enough for Ganondorf's thumbs to go into his cooked throat. Ganondorf sits, the fury not passed, but he could not bring himself to further beat a fried corpse. His fury passes as he hears Alexa's voice, lightly, and strained.

"Ganondorf...?" She croaks, barely alive. With a cry Ganondorf runs over to her. She looks up at him, her eyes half closed, but she was smiling. "I... was hoping you'd hear me..." She sighs, looking to the side.

Ganondorf, shaking with sorrow, yet somehow not being able to cry, can only keep his head bowed, his hands soaked in blood. Suddenly, her hand is on his cheek, and the tears come.

"Remember what I told you?" She looks at him, that feral glint in her eyes."Before I took off?"

Ganondorf nodded, sobbing violently now, his shoulders shaking with grief.

"Never become what that... thing says you will... Your stronger.." She brakes off, and Ganondorf expects her to be dead, but the hand doesnt fall, he opens his eyes, and sees her staring at him. "Ganondorf?" She asks, her voice coming out slow. He hears distant hoofbeats but ignores them for now.

"Alexa...I promise, I'll never be that.. just don't go... There's lots I have to tell you..." Ganondorf lets another wave of tears free, barely able to keep his hands still, which are supporting her head up. " I love you Alexa..."

With her last ounce of strength, the Gerudo girl he had known all his 16 years, got herself into a sitting position, hand still on Ganondorf's tear-stained cheek, and kisses him. "I've waitedsixteen years to do that, since the day I met you..." she laughs, and falls back.

Ganondorf was unaware of Drake's hand on his shoulder, unaware of Icarah's sobs, unaware of the chirping of birds as the sun rises. Only of the tears, and the sorrow at the unfairness of it all, how his own selfishness had caused her death, a simple sentence said in anger... He bows his head, tears dropping out of his eyes and straight to the ground, the sun rising behind him, and Alexa's blood on his hands, her blood pooling around him.The next 24 hours he never remembered again.

* * *

Well, theres chapter three. I'm thinking things can't get any worse right now... But I'm sure I'll think of something. I know it's long, but hell, thats what makes a good story. Please review it. I want to hear your opinions and answer your questions. -Stewey 

PS: I made myself cry with that last bit, I know... retarded, but hell, I get connected to my characters easily.


	4. Power of the Dragmires

Authors Note-Hey all. Still with me?I hate to be a wretch, and make the story drag on, But this chapter only explains a few of the quirks about the future that havent been explained yet.To the Alexa fans, you may be like, "That sucked, because nothing got to happen between Alexa and Ganondorf till she died!" But thats what was supposed to be so horrible about it, Ganondorf's chance to be with her was ripped away by a sadistic rapist.Another thing, you may notice I stopped describing Ganondorf so vividly. It's because he now very closely resembles his present self, just dresses like a Gerudo, you know? Anyways, this ones really long, so try not to be discouraged. I think its a great chapter.

* * *

Ganondorf yelled, sitting up, in the white nothingness. Clutching his knees to himself, the Gerudo king let sobs shake his body. The mere memories of Alexa's death shattered him, as he had broken his promise, and become the monster from the prophecy. And now, he could never be forgiven. So many lives shattered, so much destruction, so much blood... Ganondorf shakes his head. Inhaling deeply, he looks at his hands, and sees the Triforce of Power inscribed upon his right hand. Sickened, he looks away. All this pain, for the Triforce... 

Now, as far as Ganondorf was concerned, the Triforce was as evil as he himself was, it had given him the strength to commit such hideous acts, and he hated it for that. But... it was he who had sought it so, so the artifact was not to be blamed. He looks up, into the vast white void, seeing nothing. How long would he drown in this? He thought, he has only been delving in his memories for under 5 minutes... he highly doubted he would be let out anytime soon.

The only thing for him to do was maybe dwell into the more peaceful memories... The calm between storms, so to speak...

* * *

Ganondorf stood beside Drake and Icarah, the sand blowing as Alexa's coffin was lowered into the large grave, Ganondorf was unable to muster tears, and could only stare as his first, and only love was lowered into the desert's gaping maw. So unfair, so cruel had fate been to him, and there was little left to live for. Icarah however, was crying openly, tears sliding down his face, a bitter expression of grief upon the blond teen's face. 

Ganondorf simply stared, the knowledge that one of the only lights of his dark life was now extinguished... It took everything he had not to run into the desert and never return.Three days later, Ganondorf had asked Drake about necromancy, the art of ressurecting the dead. Drake, looked at him, long and hard, and told him the closest thing he could get was condensing magic into the form of a living corpse, known as a Redead.

"There is no magic strong enough to do that, Ganondorf, and even so, what would it really feel like? Living a cheat pretty much." Drake had set down his fork, as they were eating dinner at the time, and frowned. "I know you loved her, Ganondorf, but the gods had plans for her, she's of more use to them in the Sacred Realm than she would have been here."

Ganondorf glared at Drake. "She always made me happy, doesn't that give her a use?" Ganondorf closed his now dull eyes, shook his head and left the table. He retreated to his room and lay on the cot, staring at the ceiling. So many memories floated through his pain wracked mind. Alexa, Ganondorf and Icarah swimming down the river path, Alexa, at six years old, grabbing a snake, which she mistook for a stick, and almost recieving a nasty bite.

She had always been so strong, so... Alexa, that he could have never foreseen her end in this way. Hell, he still could'nt imagine her dead, even though he had watched her die. He heard the door open and Drake entered,and sat upon the chair by his bed.

"Son," Drake said, sympathy in his eyes. "I have seen my share of pain... your mother was taken from me giving birth to you... But I blame you not, I strive to make you strong, do you know why?"

Ganondorf resumed staring at the ceiling, and shook his head, not knowing why Drake had not simply walk away and left him abandoned, rather than let him live this nightmare.

Drake sighed, and rested his hand upon Ganondorf's strong shoulder. "It's because you are my son... and I want you to be all you can be, you are Gerudo, and one of the strongest ones that have ever come into existence, but more than that. You are good, and kind. The God's know it was an unfair fate, but we all experience hardship, and should go on."

"Easy for you to say! You've had 16 years to get over Mom! I've had four fucking days since the only girl I've ever loved, and ever will love, was raped and killed in front of me! What the fuck do you know!" Ganondorf turned on his side, facing the wall, his eyes burning, but refusing to cry. He would cry no more.

Drake became angry. "Do you honestly think that the world revolves around you so? You are not the only one ruined by Alexa's death! There are reasons that we should move on! Take Icarah! You're all he has now! You and Alexa were the world to that boy! You have to live for him and the rest of us! You are to lead the Gerudo! You are a king, boy, a king! Alexa would want you to move on!" Drake stood. "When you are ready to realise that there are people who still love you, I'll be downstairs."

Ganondorf exhaled bitterly, knowing that Drake was right. He knew how close the three had been, and how Icarah was probably as scathed as he was. Ganondorf got to his feet, the soles of his sandals scraping lightly against the floor, but he did not go downstairs. Instead, Ganondorf hoisted himself out the window and onto the roof. He looked down, and noticed Icarah, leaning against the flag, and looking out into Desert Colossus, where Alexa was buried.

Ganondorf sighed, and trudged up behind his friend. Icarah looked over, his eyes red from tears.

"I miss her, Ganondorf... She can't be gone..." Icarah stared up. "I guess I have no right to say anythingabout this to you... you loved her, I could see it... Yet, you look so calm... How, Ganondorf, how can you not be ripped to shreds, when I knew her less than you did and am so hurt?" Icarah looked away, his shoulders shaking.

"Ganondorf fought back his own tears. "I can't cry... she needs me to be strong for her. Remember in the Altar... I said I would never be that. And I can't, I have to be strong, so I can keep my promise." Ganondorf looked to the dying sun. "But I don't know how I can keep the grief inside..."

Icarah looked back at him, and put a hand on Ganondorf's now rather popular shoulder. "I guess we both have to be strong then. I'll always be here to make sure you never break your promise, even though you stand so strong alone, you always need friends." Icarah looked over Ganondorf's shoulder. "Drake's coming." Icarah said, and walked away, towards Damon's wagon, where his father embraced him, crying also.

It was odd to see Damon crying, a massive oak of a man at 48, with large arms and a strong face, and Ganondorf was embarassed to see the man so vulnerable. Instead, he turned to the approaching Drake, who's hair was, as always down in front of the left side of his face. In Drake's right hand is clutched the blue mace with the razors on the ball. In his left is the black sword that Ganondorf liked so.

Without a word Drake tosses the sword to Ganondorf, and looks solemly at his son.

"One last spar, Ganondorf. I say this because I see new fire in your eyes. I saw you kill that man. With the magic that has run through my families veins." Drake sighs and cocks his head. "I fear my days of beating you have come to a halt." Without another word Drake swings, the mace's savage ball rushing towards Ganondorf's legs, and the future king drove the sword down, the right end of the guillotine blade entering the rung of one of the chains, stopping the swing of the weapon.

Drake instantly followed up with a roundhouse kick, _His favorite type of attack,_ Ganondorf noted. Drake's hand never left the handle of the mace as his left leg flew towards Ganondorf's head, and Ganondorf noticed instantly that Drake intended to kick and swing the mace as a follow up attack. Ganondorf ducked under the kick, and leg sweeped the chain of the mace, which was beggining to lose slack as Drake prepared to swing it.

Drake, caught off guard, fell onto his back with a thud, but rolled to the side as Ganondorf's blade crashed towards his neck. Drake leapt to his feet, launching the mace towards Ganondorf in a violent horizontal strike. Ganondorf stuck out his arm, letting the mace's chain wrap around his powerful forearm until the ball was almost to his arm, then moves his arm towards Drake's chest, the ball makes its final spin, and connects solidly with Drake's sternum.

Ganondorf steps back, and with a concentrated thought the mace unfurls from his arm, poising to strike like a serpent. Drake, unarmed, attempts to back up, arms raised in a defensive position as the mace lashes towards him, connecting solidly with his forearms, and Drake falls backwards with a yell. Ganondorf swings the sword and stops, the black sword lightly touching Drake's neck.

Drake stares at his son in awe, ignoring his wounds, all from his own mace. "Son... you have surpassed me by farther than I could ever hope for... You combined your strength with magic in one of the most subtle, and powerful moves I have ever seen..." Drake stood shakily. "Your potential knows no bounds, son, you are going to be one of the greatest leaders the Gerudo people have ever had."

* * *

Ganondorf lay in his bed, the fortress enveloping him in darkness, he felt a spark of hope. He had defeated Drake in a spar, and they had both been going all out. Drake had told him he had potential. Ganondorf smiled, he could enlist in the king's army, at Hyrule Castle, and become a general! With his skills, he could rise to the top quickly and efficiently. He knew the King would benefit from a warlock, and he could redeem the guilt of his past by protecting the people of Hyrule, as payment for the girl he had been powerless to help. 

Ganondorf hears the tap of rocks passing through the window and landing on the floor, curious, Ganondorf gets out of bed, wondering who was up at this time. Judging by the placing of the moon, it was about midnight. As he looked out the window, he could see the form of Drake, who was preparing to lob another handfull of pebbles.

"Ah," Said Drake as he noticed Ganondorf looking out the window. "I have one more thing to show you. Come down here and recieve your last lesson." Drake motioned for Ganondorf to climb down the vine clad wall, and Ganondorf flung himself off the ledge, ignoring the vines. With a frontflip, and a little assistance from some gravitational magic, Ganondorf landed upon his feet in front of Drake.

Drake smiled, proud of his son, the last of his bloodline. Drake motioned for Ganondorf to follow him into the cool desert. They walked for a long while, until they came to Hazradah's house, surrounded by red flags. The elderly man was standing in front of his front door, lantern in hand.

"Is it time, Drake?" Hazradah asked, serious and concerned at the same time. Drake nodded, and the old man kicked up his doormat, revealing a handle for a trap door. He opened it, and underneath was a single candle. The old man turned to Ganondorf. "Only you can light it, child."

Ganondorf was confused. "Me? But thats obviously been there forever!" Ganondorf looked at Drake for answers.

Drake sighed. "Each one of my family has been gifted with a unique magical ability.. One is the ability for an individual projectile magic. This ability leads up to the strongest one, which you are going to learn tonight. Tell me Ganondorf. Does the name Ganon mean anything to you?"

Ganondorf figured it to be the short form of his name, that Drake had demanded not be used lightly, but at the mention of the name now it seemed to trike something within him.

Drake noticed and went on. "As for the unique projectiles, mine was a ray of apparent small meteors, one thing these abilities have in common, they all require concentration, and the word, Dragmira. After you first use this ability, you may bend it to your will."

Ganondorf closed his eyes, and tapped the roots of magic in his mind, extending his right hand, he spoke loudly and clearly. "Dragmira." In an instant, purple fire ripped from his hand, in the shape of a writhing dragon, it collided with a sand dune, and the san melted into a pool of glass, and hardened instantly. Ganondorf's eyes widened, but he was somewhat dissapointed.

"Is that it?" Ganondorf asked, not intending to be rude.

Drake shook his head. "For the moment, until we continue our trek Now light the candle."

Ganondorf, feeling somewhat excited, smiled, in front of Drake for the first time since Alexa's death, and raised his fist. "Dragmira!" He shouted, and purple fire enveloped his muscle bound arm. He bent over the candle, and gripped it with his hand, he drew back, and the candle was lit. Instantly, a path formed in the sand, the outside of the pathmade up of millions of black candles with purple flames.

Drake lookedon in interest. Without a word, father and son walked down the path, through the immense desert, until they came to a purple vortex, swirling in the air. Drake motioned for Ganondorf to enter, and he did so. He found himself standing on a podium, in a circle of statues around a huge arena. His was a dark purple, with the emblem of the Triforce upon it, the symbol of all holy belief in Hyrule.

The statue next to him he recognized as Drake, clad in amazing, regal armour, the electric blue mace about to strike, yet the whole thing was etched in stone. Ganondorf looked at the others, and was aware of many other empty spots around the circle. They were all in one group, and Ganondorf marked theend of the occupied podiums. With shock he realised this was his family, and the empty spots were warriors to be.

Ganondorf felt a rumble, and his podium lowered, along with the first one. The first podium, Ganondorf noted with unease, held a massive, horned statue of some creature. Ganondorf shrugged and stepped onto the cobbled stone of the arena, where purple torches line the walls, and as soon as he crosses the threshold off the podium, the statue shook violently, the stone crumbling, revealing a growling beast, about 10 ft tall, with two massive blades held in its hands.

The creature roared and swung the blades, and strode forward, standing before Ganondorf.

"Hello, Ganondorf. Your father probably has not told you about me, and I guess that is best. But I am the first Dragmire. My name is Ganon." The beast looked at the statues, its pupiless green eyes staring with pride at the podiums. "These are all my sons and daughters, and I got to meet them all... However, not all of them were able to be gifted with the ability to take my form, but I didnt care, they were still my children."

Ganondorf looked at the beast in awe. He was proud to be related to this noble creature, but was a little nervous to find out how one went about obtaining this ability. To his shock, the creature began to laugh.

"Simple! Fight me and win!" And Ganon lunged, his green, powerful arms smashing the two blades like a vice towards Ganondorf's midsection.

Ganondorf threw himself to the ground, then launched his legs in a double kick into Ganon's blades, sending them upwards. But Ganon was horribly smart and strong, and was in the midst of a counter attack a second before Ganondorf sprung feet first into the flat end of the swords, the beast's leg striking Ganondorf in the face as he stood.

Ganondorf was flung backwards, but tilted himself in midair landing on his feet and drawing his black sword, which he had begun to call Obsidius. He thought the words Dragmira in his head, and focused on Obsidia, and the purple fire raged around the sword. Ganondorf caught one of Ganon's blades on his own, and shrouded free left hand in gravity, lifting it as it Ganon's second blade moved towards his left flank. Gravity, as one should know, is untouchable, and Ganon's blade could not get within two centimeters of Ganondorf.

Ganondorf moved his arm towards Ganon's sword quickly, repelling it and forcing Ganon to move, taking a page from Drake's book, Ganondorf, wth his arm still covering Ganon's sword, roundhouse kicked, using the raging purple flame ot cover his armored foot, and it made contact with Ganon's chest, dropping him to a sitting position. Ganondorf followed through by leaping into the air, and driving downwards towards Ganon's face, his foot aflame with the violet fire.

Ganon swung his mighty sword, narroly missing Ganondorf, and Ganondorf was forced to redirect his attack, instead falling to the ground. Ganon was up again, and he brought both swords over his head quickly, and drove them downwards.

"Dragmira!" Ganondorf screamed, and raised Obsidius. The sword let out a small explosion of purple matter as Ganon's twin gold blades connected with the black sword, and Ganon's swords exploded violently upon contact. Ganon, dazed, took a step back, shaking his hands. Ganondorf grinned, and raised his hands. The shards of Ganon's swords collected in a barrier in front of the teen, and flew towards the beast.

The numerous shards entered Ganon's body, ripping him to shreds, and he dissolved in a flash of white light.

"Good job, Ganondorf. I figured you would be quite strong. The similarity between our names made me think too, and I do not think you were given that name for this reason alone. But, similarities aside, you have earned the ability to take my form." The booming voice of Ganon echoed througout the stadium.

Ganondorf felt power smite him, and enter his body, he closed his eyes, and opened them, he was standing in the desert, Drake beside him.

"You passed, then. Congratulations son, you did what I could not." Drake lookes up and whistles. "Come, lets go back, its quite late."

The two follow the lights that is Gerudo valley, Ganondorf with a new hope for the future, not for himself, but for Alexa, the girl he loved, and Icarah, the only friend he had left, and Drake, his father and mentor.

_I'll be great for you, Alexa, I'll make you proud. Your going to have to wait for me.

* * *

_

And there you have it. I know it was long, but theres only one more flashback chapter after this. Please read and review, and post all your questions on my Tears Of Darkness forum. I will be working hard to complete chapter 5, and I hope to have it up by next weekend. -Stewey 


	5. The Great War Or Beginning of Hatred

**Authors Note**: Hey, before I start the final flashback chapter, I'd like to say a couple things. First off, thanks to all my readers, I feel accomplished knowing that people actually took time to read it. And an even bigger thanks to anyone who took even more time to actually review. It's with your input that this story has gotten as far as it has.

I don't own the Legend Of Zelda, or any of its characters, I own all my original characters, such as Icarah, Samael, Drake, yadah yadah. You can probably figure out which ones I invented and which ones are real. This chapter contains violence. And as with the others a little harsh language here and there.

* * *

Ganondorf slips out of the ethereal dream-like state he seems to enter whenever he wallowed in his memories. There was even a small shred of confidence in Ganondorf as he relived the birth of his true powers. It was like the feeling you get when watching a movie you've seen before, you know that something bad is going to happen, yet you can't help but hope it will have a different outcome this time around. 

He hopes against hope that maybe it was all some tainted dream, and that he would wake up, at that table, with Alexa sitting across from him, concern on her sweet face, and he wouldn't snap at her, he would take her in his arms and kiss her. Ganondorf squeezes his eyes shut and opens them, seeing only the vast whiteness of this prison. With a cry he pounds the formless, yet solid matter beneath him with a fist clad in black gauntlets. And he feels his mind wandering back... to a year after he had absorbed the energy of Ganon...

* * *

Ganondorf pounded the stone statue to rubble with a swift kick as it dropped towards him, running through the obstacle course, he grins, as Stalfos leap up and attempt to bar his path, in midair he pulls Obsidius and twirls the sword, purple fire raging from it in a vast circumfurence. The skeletal beasts are shattered as Ganondorf's blade makes contact with them. 

Ganondorf lands on the vertical surface of the wall, directly on a switch. As it depresses, there is a loud ring of a bell and the obstacles retract. Ganondorf had completed the obstacle course in under 1 minute, a new record in Gerudo Valley. Ganondorf cracked his neck and knuckles, and strode back to where Icarah and Drake stood.

Drake was chuckling and shaking his head, whilst Icarah was beaming.

"Damn! You destroyed that record!" Icarah laughed and slapped Ganondorf on his armor clad back.

It had been almost a year since Alexa's tragic death, and Ganondorf and Icarah dedicated every feat, every triumph to the determined, smiling girl who never backed down from anything. Ganondorf had become one of the powerfullest warriors in Gerudo history, with his magic and strength, and had charged straight through all of life's hurdles. Icarah, the somewhat meek boy from before was now a prizefighter, his fists as strong as his heartfelt words.

Drake had awarded Ganondorf for all his troubles, with an ornate saddle for the now mature horse, Midnight. Icarah and his father had forged a beautiful black suit of armor for Ganondorf, complete with an ornate cape upon the back, the Gerudo insignia for a powerful wizard. Ganondorf's horse had been trained well by Drake, and was quite strong and affectionate to only Drake and Ganondorf. To anyone else, the horse was as a demon.

Ganondorf laughed and turned his head toward the sun. "This is it, guys." He smiled. "Today I'm going to Hyrule Castle to apply for the army, I may not be back for a long time, but I'm sure you'll hear of me." Ganondorf sheathed Obsidius and walked into the fortress. When he reached his room, he glanced at the locked door across the hall that was once Alexa's room. He and Icarah had carved a small mural in her memory upon the door. It was a drawing of all three of them, in great detail.

Smiling, he opened his door and looked around. Grabbing his accepted application form and entrance slip from King Regor, Ganondorf sprinted down the stairs, and exited the fortress. Drake had lead Ganondorf's horse to the slope that left the Valley, and was smiling. Icarah was standing by the horse, a pack also on his back. Icarah was headed to the Castle Village to enter a tournament, and would only be there for a week.

Ganondorf hopped upon Midnight and smiled down at his father, who nodded to him.

"You should be off, Ganondorf. The King likes punctuality in his soldiers." Drake shielded his eyes from the sun's glare, and patted the black horse. "Take care of yourselves." Drake smiled and walked away.

Ganondorf lightly tapped his feet against Midnight's side and the horse began to slowly walk forward. Icarah trailed beside, humming to himself and looking around, getting a last glance of Gerudo Valley he could hold for the next week. The two crossed the bridge and made their way down the slopes that eventually led out to the field. Birds chirped and insects buzzed as the two made they're way down the dirt trail that marked the road to Hyrule Castle.

They got to a small area with a mound of dirt, where there was once a crude wooden grave marker that two certain individuals had long since destroyed. Ganondorf and Icarah ritually spat upon the grave of the rapist who had taken Alexa's life and continued to walk, not turning back. The two travelled for a while, their inner confidence letting the two friends shine, catching the eye of any who happened to see them. A young man, slightly older than Ganondorf and Icarah, whos father owned the ranch, noticed them one day while tending the fields.

Talon, for it was he, stared in awe, he was never one for any sort of mental ability. He was significantly smart, but forgetful and clumsy, but in that moment one thought ran through his mind._ Those two are going to change the world, one way or another._ Years later, during Ganondorf's reign of terror, Talon would always remember his first and only psychic thought. Though he never understood why he felt so strongly about the blond one as well. He would never know this, but to others, that truth would be discovered.

By nightfall, Icarah and Ganondorf had reached Hyrule Castle. They were denied admittance to the actual Castle, as it was late and the King needed rest. Ganondorf nodded, not minding the delay. After all, it was all for a good cause, if the three Goddesses wished him to wait, so he would. Ganondorf got himself a room at the local inn. Icarah waited in the lobby as he did so. When Ganondorf came downstairs after checking out the room, which was small, but warm and cozy, he turned to Icarah.

"Good luck with the tournament, friend. I'm sure you'll win." Ganondorf smiled and cuffed Icarah's shoulder, just like old times."For Alexa, and me. Knock them down."

Icarah smiled at his old friend. "After the week goes by, I'll go back to Gerudo Valley and train with Drake, like you did. I'll enlist in the Gerudo force. You know how we have to constantly defend the western border from Dinalfo attacks. I would be of great assistance to them there." Icarah threw a swift punch into the air, making a swishing noise.

Ganondorf laughed. "I suppose you have somewhere to stay already?"

Icarah nodded. "At the fight club. They have rooms there for the fighters, first class." He stepped baclwards before Ganondorf could slug his shoulder again.

"Enjoy your bigwig room, rich-boy." Ganondorf snarled, but they both knew he was kidding. With a handshake and a grin, the two left each other, and would meet again in one last fateful meeting, only a week away.

Ganondorf marched up to his room, humming the soft music Drake used to play on his guitar, as he sat outside at night. Ganondorf remembered Drake doing this since Ganondorf had been a child. He entered the room. It was basic, 4 walls, painted yellowish beige, as most rooms in Hyrule tended to be. The bed was a fair size, with a cozy looking blue comforter upon it, and extra blankets at the foot of the bed. There was a window which overlooked the town square, deserted except for two guards, looking tired and bored. There was a night table and a closet, which upon inspection held a cot and some weapon catalogues.

Ganondorf, realising how tired he was from the trip, stripped off his shirt and flopped onto the bed, not bothering to pull the blanket over him. Within seconds of his head hitting the pillow he was out cold. The beautiful moonlight of Hyrule filtered through the window. In the seconds before he slipped into sleep he used a tad of his magic to extinguish the light.

That night, he dreamt a disturbing dream. In it, he was climbing up a hill. When he got an inch from the top, the hill turned to mud, and he slid down it, and at the bottom was a gaping hole, filled with horrors unknown, they're whispering voices barely audible, but one voice rose above the rest. It was cold and cruel, but with a pang of fear he recognized it as his own. "Welcome back to the darkness, Ganon!" It laughed. "I knew you could'nt keep your head up for long! First the girl bit the dust rather dramatically, and now this little shocker. Embrace your destiny, its all you fucking got now! Welcome to rage, vengeance and power! Population: 1 King of Evil!" Ganondorf slid into the hole, and was aware of claws ripping at the lining of his soul.

* * *

He awoke, drenched in sweat, to sunlight shimmering through his window. He had already forgotten the nightmare. He just knew he had had one. He shivered, even though it was quite warm in the room. He grabbed his shirt and his pack, which held his armour and cape, and headed out the door. He payed the girl behind the counter and strode out into the sunlit square. When he and Icarah had arrived by night, it was deceptively quiet and empty. In daylight, it was bustling with activity and noise. But it was a pleasent town nonetheless. 

Shouldering his pack, he strode toward the path that led up to the castle, and came up to a set of gates, where two guards were standing. The first one yed him and said nothing. The second one turned to him.

"What is your business Gerudo?" He snapped at Ganondorf. Ganondorf, who was a little used to such treatment, chose to ignore the guards rudeness.

"I'm here to enlist in the army, if its not too much trouble." Ganondorf drew himself up to his full height, the sunlight refelecting upon his armour. The guard, not really impressed, but certainly not wanting trouble from the hulking man, grumbled and let him through. Ganondorf strode up the path, avoiding glances from the guards, and muttered whispers. As he arrived at the top of the winding path, he came to a drawbridge, which was currently down. (The Royal Family had been a lot less paranoid in those days, as this was before the Great War.)

Ganondorf stepped into the massive Entrance Hall, paintings and sculptures hung everywhere. On the floor was a large carpet which held an ornate drawing of the symbol of Hyrule, the Triforce. Ganondorf instantly enjoyed the castles cheerful atmosphere. There were three doorways, one, at the far end of the hall, with a large Triforce carved over it, which Ganondorf supposed was the throne room. To his left was two double doors. There was a sign which said, Barracks upon it. To his right was a small door, which said Royal Garden upon it. The door was glass, and he could see a small area. (Of extreme signifigance in Ocarina of Time, the meeting place of Zelda and Link, where Link lays his eyes upon Ganondorf for the first time.)

Ganondorf walked to the door to his left and pushed it open. He was in another hall, with weapons stacked upon the walls. If Ganondorf had entered the building to his right immediately after he entered the Castle Town, he would notice the room had a striking similarity to that building, subtract the jars littering the floor. There was a desk in one of the odd stone cubby things, and a man was writing furiously. A small sign over the desk said, "Registration"

Ganondorf walked over, setting down his pack and standing before the man. After a few minutes, the man, somewhat wiry and irratable, with graying hair and a thin, rather annoying looking mustache, looked up. "And you are?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"Ganondorf Dragmire, son of Drake." Ganondorf sighed, disliking the small man immediately.

The man scribbled Ganondorf's name upon the page and slammed the book. "Alrighty. But understand that you don't join the army just like that. You have to pass a physical." The man seemed to swoop towards another door, and Ganondorf was surprised at how fast he moved. With another sigh of exasperation Ganondorf followed him. They were in a large courtyard like area, where many soldiers were running, boxing, sparring and excersising. The small man pointed to a tall, bulky looking man.

"That's the instructor, Kelm. Talk to him, and your on your way." Ganondorf turned to thank the man, but he was already swooping away in that odd, yet strangely fast way of moving of his. Ganondorf shook his head and walked over to Kelm, who was without a shirt, but had two heavy spiked shoulderpads, and armoured pants. A necklace with a Triforce upon it dangled from his neck. He had black hair which was short and spiked, and peircing green eyes.

"Having a good day, worm?" Kelm barked. Ganondorf blinked, startled, and Kelm didn't give him time to respond. "Good! Because it's about to get a lot worse! Drop down and give me 50!" Ganondorf blinked again, but dropped and began doing pushups, while Kelm barked insults at him.

"Is that it? My grandma can do swifter pushups, and she was eaten by a Dodongo! Move! MOVE!" Kelm roared. Ganondorf, not breaking a sweat and at 20 pushups, began moving faster, not to obey Kelm, he just wanted him to shut up. "You sicken me!" Kelm bellowed. "You are a waste of matter, you take up space that more deservedly goes to a blind Octorok! You call yourself a soldier?" Seconds later Ganondorf reached fifty.

"Not bad." Kelm said as Ganondorf stood. Ganondorf resisted the urge to blink in surprise again. This man was the most unpredictable person he had ever met. "Now," Kelm continued. "Give me 10 laps around the courtyard!" Ganondorf sighed and began to run, Kelm shouing incomprehensible insults at him. Ganondorf had already gotten use to this, and actually found it amusing. Running at a swift pace, he cleared the first lap in 30 seconds. As he brushed by Kel to start lap 2, he caught the words, "Goron sniffing, Cucco poop!"

Ganondorf chuckled madly, not able to help himself. Kelm didnt notice, luckily. Lap 2 was completed even faster, 28 seconds. His laps got consecutively shorter, until he got to 24 seconds, and he found he could not beat that time. He stuck with that from lap7 to 10. As he cam to a halt beside Kelm, Kelm again nodded, impressed.

"Not bad." Kelm looked around. "You got a sword?" Ganondorf nodded, showing him Obsidious. Kelm whistled. "Alright, go over to the sparring pit, I can't instruct you there, as I have to deal with more of you new low-lifes." Kelm pounted Ganondorf toward the area where a bunch of soldiers were swiftly combatting with numerous weapons. Ganondorf walked over, shaking his head. Kelm was a character alright. Remembering the quote, "Goron sniffing Cucco poop," Ganondorf let out a snort of laughter.

Ganondorf stood in the ring of soldiers waiting they're turn, watching two men spar violently.There was another instructor, who was actually more of a referee. The instructor had full armour, without the helmet. His hair was dark brown in a comb over. Of the men fighting, one was massive. He had to be at least seven feet tall. His arms vageuly reminded Ganondorf of massive pistons. In his beefy hand was a chain mace with two balls. One was made up entirely of razor blades, and the other had large protruding hooks. The second man was armed with a sword. And that was about it.

The two had not begun the spar yet, and the instructor stood between them. "New recruit, James Garret, Vs. Reigning Champion, Samael O'neil!" Ganondorf had no trouble picking out who Samael was. The instructor lept backwards.

James, the smaller man lunged forward, the sword moving in what would have been a deadly thrust, but Ganondorf noted he had left himself wide open. Samael pivoted, his mace sailing through the air, the razored ball connected with the side of James' armour, denting it inwards, and the second ball followed up, colliding with the first one, knocking James off his feet with the doubled force. James howled in pain as the armour pressed against his ribs, and hopped to his feet. Samael was striding towards him, cracking his neck.

James whirled, the blade flashing down in a diagonal slash. Samael stuck out his mace and spun it, the two chains wrapped around the sword, and the balls, followed the chain, moving inwards, and hit the blade, the force breaking the weapon. The chains still holding part of it, Samael reeled in James like a fisherman, lifting his leg at the same time, planting his metal shoe into James' face, knocking him unconcious. Ganondorf was impressed. The instructor pronounced Samael the winner, and raised his arm.

The instructor turned to the soldiers. "Before you spar for practice, is there anyone who would like to stand head to head with Samael O'Neil?" Samael leered at them, daring any of them to say anything.

A smirk hadcome over his face, remembering what Professor Glade, the Lake Hylia scientist, had said to him when he was 13. Him and Icarah had thought it would be an excellent idea to see who grab a Cucco and leap off the Gerudo Valley Bridge, and try to see who could get the farthest. Needless to say, they had ended up taking the river route down to Lake Hylia, like it or not, sopping wet. Icarah had won, being lighter. They had stomped into Glade's house, sopping and exalted. Glade had turned up the heat so they could dry off, made them iced tea andmade a statement which Ganondorf never forgot.

"You do what you want. You only live once. What would life be if we spent it living in fear of what _might_ happen?" Glade had chuckled. Setting the tray of drinks down between the two boys as they sat on the heater.

Ganondorf stepped forward, the eyes of the soldiers on him. Samael sneered, and the instrucot studied him. "Your name, kid?" The instructor asked.

"Ganondorf Dragmire." Ganondorf said, for the second and definitely not last time this day. Ganondorf drew Obsidius, which was regarded with admiration by most of the soldiers, Samael included.

"New recruit, hailing from Gerudo Valley... Ganondorf Dragmire! Reigning Champion, hailing from Kakariko Village... SAMAEL O'NEIL!" The man leapt backwards again, and Ganondorf stood stock still. Samael eyed him, and his empty hand flew forward in a powerful punch.

Ganondorf raised his left hand and caught the punch, pulling Samael forward and pivoting at the same time, twisting Samael's arm behind his back. Samael bellowed in rage and pain. Ganondorf stepped backwards, and booted Samael's arm into the small of his back. Samael fell forward, and leapt to his feet, shaking his arm, the skin bruising already. While he shook his arm, the hand which held the mace licked forward, and Ganondorf ducked, shooting his leg into the air, his foot connecting with the first ball of the mace, sending it spinning upwards.

With nowhere else to go The second ball flew in the same direction its predecessor was heading. Ganondorf grabbed it at a spot where hooks were absent, and used it as a shiled as the second ball came back around, shattering it. He flung the ball to the side and slashed Obsidius into the hilt of the mace as Samael was forced to recoil, ruining the weapon. He twirled Obsidius, and Samael lunged, intending to tackle him to the ground, and Ganondorf slammed his weapons hilt into Samael's head. Samael stood, tottered, and fell into a sitting position, then slumped to the ground, unconcious.

Instant applause greeted Ganondorf, and he noticed Kelm had wandered over. The man was clapping furiously. "Your going to be a good soldier, Dragmire." Kelm grinned. "Your in." He motioned for Ganondorf to follow him, and they went back into the room where the small irratating man was scribbling words furiously still.

He looked up, with bloodshot eyes. "What do you want?" He muttered.

Kelm clapped Ganondorf on the back. "He's in, Richard." Richard, (Ganondorf was pleased to finally know his name,) scribbled Ganondorf's name upon a page which clearly read "The Royal Army of Hyrule" Ganondorf had never felt as pleased and proud of himself as he did then. He was shown through a door, and assigned a bunk in the quarters.There was a large amount of soldiers lazing about, finished training for today. Ganondorf put his stuff on the bunk, and looked around. The guy beside him had a pillow over his head, and was snoring loudly.

Seconds later, Samael and Kelm barged in, and the soldiers stood at attention instantly.

"G'morning, worms!" Kelm hollered.

"Good morning, Sergeant Kelm, sir!" They returned, Ganondorf kind of mouthing it, trying to get the hang of such automated responses.

"This day maggots, we have two interesting bits of news!" Kelm barked, pacing in front of the soldiers. "The first being we have a new recruit who has shown an amazing display of power and talent! My second bit of news is he has also defeated the Great Samael in a spar! May I introduce Ganondorf Dragmire!" This grasped the soldiers attention, who stared in awe at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf shrugged his shoulders and let out a small grin.

"What are you all doing standing around here? Lets get training! **Move, move, move**!" Kelm shouted.

* * *

The next seven days were hell on Ganondorf's physical and mental well being. If he had thought Drake was hard on him, he had seen nothing yet. Kelm was a furious instructor, who was a firm believer that rest and breaks were incarnate evil. Samael, surprisingly was in the same category as Ganondorf. Soliders were assigned category based upon strengths. Samael was a powerful footsoldier. Ganondorf's magic skills were tested by Richard, who was a warlock himself. 

Regardless of the hardships, fast friends were made. Kelm had taken an instant shine to Ganondorf, and Ganondorf to he. Samael and Ganondorf started out furious rivals, but after a second spar, about as productive for Samael as the first, the two were overcome with the ridiculousness of it and made friends whilst laughing their asses off. It was Thursday, Ganondorf's training had begun on monday. A week had almost passed, and Icarah would soon be going back to Gerudo Valley.

Training got out early that day, as it was Sergeant Kelm's birthday, and KingRegor let them have half a day to do what they would. Samael, Ganondorf and Kelm went up to the tavern to get quite hammered. Ganondorf entered with the intent to be the sober one. Three vodka's later, of course, Ganondorf had forgotten this. The bartender humored them, as they were king's soldiers, and it was an honor for them to be there.

After about 4 hours of utter foolishness, the three staggered back to Hyrule Castle, and were almost rebuked, until Kelm made a big show of threatening the guard on duty.

"You know," Kelm hiccuped, "If you were'nt such a Zora kissing cattle defiler, I'd rip your eyes out!" The three men laughed and the guard nervously let them in. They stumbled into the bunk room, roaring laughter and being rewarded with grumbles and curses from sleeping soldiers.

"Shut up, we're with the birthday boy!" Ganondorf bellowed, thinking this quite witty. He got a pillow thrown at him. Ganondorf crawled onto his bunk and promptly passed out.

The next morning was double hell on Ganondorf, dragging himself through gut wrenching excersises, with a throbbing headache. It was his first hangover, but, by circumstance, it was also his last. Kelm and Samael were also sluggish, Kelm not putting as much heart into his odd insults. Samael had a rematch with James Garret and lost. Samael blamed the fact that he had to use a sword, not his trusty mace, which Ganondorf demolished.

Ganondorf wrote home loyally to Drake every night, Drake's reply coming almost immediately. Hyrule's mail system was efficient and fast. As there wasn't much mail, it was also easy for horse mounted postmen to accomplish. Thursday nights letter was of course nonexistent, therefore as was a reply from Drake. Friday night, Ganondorf settled down to write a letter, vivdly describing what he remembered of last night. Saturday came and went, making Ganondorf another day stronger, and at 8 o'clock there was no reply from Drake.

Ganondorf thought he must have been busy, and slept. He had the dream again, the hole, the voice, the claws... slipping intop darkness, there was a different element this time, Alexa screaming. "You promised!" She sobbed. Ganondorf tried to tell her he did promise, and he intended to keep it, but she screamed, "Its too late! You won't!" Ganondorf slipped into the darkness and was ripped to shreds, not by the beasts within, but by his own guilt, even though his promise still held.

* * *

The next morning, Sunday, began ritually. (GET UP, MAGGOTS!) And Ganondorf was able to do 100 pushups in two minutes, run a lap in 19 seconds, and disarm Kelm himself in a spar. His magical skills had grown, and boggled Richard's mind. Though the tiny man would not admit that Ganondorf had surpassed his skill, not even if the three goddesses had tried to tear it from his lips. 

However. This day would not be normal. At noon, there was a great commotion, and a Gerudo warrior ran into the training yard, yelling for the Gerudo Prince, Ganondorf. Ganondorf pushed James Garret, with whom he had been sparring, absently to the ground and strode over.

"Whats going on?" He yelled, rushing over.

"Dinalfo's again!" She yelled through tears, "But more of them! They've declared war on Gerudo Valley! They have an army at least a 1000 strong!"

Ganondorf cursed. There were about 200 Gerudo's in Gerudo Fortress alone. Not nearly enough to combat the sadistic beasts. _But of course_, he thought, _Hyrule's army will help me! _He went directly to Kelm.

"Segeant!" He yelled. "My homeland is being attacked by an army of Dinalfo's! If they beat us they'll march here, and try to take over all of Hyrule!" Kelm looked at him, his eyes widening. "We need the Hylian Army!"

Kelm's mouth opened and closed. "Y-you'll have to talk to the king!" Ganondorf shot off towards the throne room. He smashed through the doors and stood before the King of Hyrule, a tall, yet wiry man, with an arrogant, ficklety about him.

"What is it you want, warlock." The king said to Ganondorf, somewhat snootily.

"Please, my liege, my homeland of Gerudo Valley is about to be attacked by a thousand Dinalfo. If I do not have the assistance of the Hylian army, they will lose, and the Dinalfo will come here, and swarm Hyrule!"

The king looked at Ganondorf. "The Gerudo have fought off Dinalfo before. Why can't they now?" The King said, and his tone reminded Ganondorf of an adult addressing a child who had just told him the earth was flat.

"Because there are too many, my lord!" Ganondorf snarled. The King stared at Ganondorf in shock.

"You **dare** to address _me_ with that tone? Remove yourself from my throne room. There will be no help for you and your savages." The King motioned the guards to throw him out.

"What? How can you say that! We've protected the western border for so long! What kind of King are you! Your a king of fools!" Ganondorf was grabbed by the guards and promptly thrown out. The Prince of Hyrule, a little older than Ganondorf, seated at his father's side, stared in astonishment. He knew his father had just condemned many people.

Ganondorf banged on the door, yelling himself hoarse. WIth a yell of rage he stormed back to the courtyard, nearly colliding with Kelm.

"I'm coming with you, boy." The black haired man told him. "And there's not a damned thing you can do about it." Kelm had a massive axe in both his hands. Samael stood behind him afrown upon his face. They had both heard the argument, and would not stand for it. With a skid and a yell, James Garret collapsed around the corner. A skinny, blond 16 year old, James Garret was a generic wimp, to all who saw him. But he had the heart of a lion.

"I'm coming too!" He yelled, brandishing his sword, "There is no way I will let the king of Hyrule make such a decision!" Ganondorf's face was expressionless. Rage was shaking him to his very soul, but he was glad these friends he had made would come with him.

"Lets not waste time, steal horses if you have to, to Gerudo Fortress!" Samael yelled, raising a large broadsword he had acquired. Ganondorf, quickly ran to his room, applied his trademark black armour, and ran out. Midnight was in the stables, and looked up in surprise. Ganondmorf lept upon him, and with a loud, "Hyah!" The horse took off.

As he rode from the stables, his friends followed, on horses that were undoubtedly not their own. The Gerudo warrior whom had alerted them rode after them, barely able to keep up. Ganondorf rode like hell itself, Midnight not faultering. As they broke towards Gerudo Valley, the sound of battle was heard, the snarling of the Dinalfo and the yells of Gerudo were heard. Ganondorf swore he could hear Drake chanting, and suddenly, Icarah's voice rang out, Icarah was standing on the fence along the ridge of rock which led into Gerudo Valley.

**"For Alexa, Ganondorf!" **Icarah yelled, and leapt from the ridge onto the back of Ganondorf's horse.

"Icarah!" Ganondorf yelled, in surprise and happiness. "Did you win?"

"HELL YES!" Icarah roared, and brandished the golden gauntlets he had been awarded with. They entered into the beginning of the most legendary war Hyrule had ever encountered.

* * *

The Dinalfo were everywhere, theyre swords flashing and theyre fire breath leaping from their jaws. Gerudo's slashed and dodged while the beasts raged. For reasons unkown, the Dinalfo, who lived in a country far west, only accesible through the Desert Colossus, had despised Hyrule, and wished to attack it tri yearly. This time, they were attacking two years early. 

They had sent a messenger who had proclaimed to Drake that they wished to indulge in a massive war. First with Gerudo valley, and next with Hyrule itself. Drake accepted in a rather royal way. He butchered the messenger, filled his body with poisonous spiders, riddled him with arrows, and sent him back to the Dinalfo camp _via_ catapault. He had then sent his own messenger, a young woman named Nabooru, to fetch hisson from Hyrule castle.

Now, Ganondorf had arrived, yelling at the top of his lungs, as was Icarah. There onlya few Dinalfo in the actual Gerudo Valley, and the Gerudo were taking the ones here easily. But, with a cry and a slash, Ganondorf ripped through and severed ones head, Icarah caught the head, and Ganondorf muttered a spell. Icarah hucked the projectile into a cluster of Dinalfo, and the head exploded, killing them all.

Icarah swung his fist so hard it entered his enemies skull when Midnight rode by a Dinalfo who was about to slash at the black horse. Ganondorf;s horse ran up the hill and they entered the fortress area, where a lot more combat was. Two Dinalfo's leapt in their path, and Ganondorf hopped off his horse. He patted Midnight and sent him on his way.

Ganondorf and Icarah turned to the two foes. Ganondorf suddenly sailed through the air, emitting a powerul uppercut, whilst shrouded in purple fire, that many SSBM fans will recognize as the Gerudo Dragon move. The beast was flung into the air, and Ganondorf caught it in a powerful midair double kick, breaking its body. Icarah tackled the remaining Dinalfo, who just stared at Ganondorf's display of power. As the blond Hylian took it down, he punched it 5 times in rapid succesion, killing it.

The two ran up the hill, his other comanions, on horseback, charged past them. Kelm was roaring something vile, and Samael could barely stay on his horse from laughter. James Garret had a bow and was picking off the lizard men quickly. Nabooru had ditched her horse and was cleaving through Dinalfo like a knife through butter. Now in front of the fortress, Ganondorf removed a beasts arm with a swipe of Obsidius, and kicked him in the head, and the beast fell to the ground, where it died of bloodloss. Icarah leapt a stunning six feet and landed fist first into the face of another Dinalfo, instantly disabling it.

Ganondorf kneed an approaching monster in the gut, then broke its neck with a powerful scissor kick while it was bent over. But, there were so many of the beasts. 5 ran at him, and one grabbed him from behind. They all raised their swords, intent upon gutting him, when suddenly, there was a splash of meteorites and the beasts were destroyed with a splash of gore. Drake leapt from seemingly nowhere, foot first into the Dinalfo that held Ganondorf captive. The beast dropped Ganon and tumbled backwards, shreiking in rage. Drake riased his arm and slew it with a bayonet of fire.

Ganondorf stared at his father, in awe of the warrior. "What are you looking at! Most of the battle is in the Desert Colossus! Your people are dying! Go!" Drake roared, and Ganondorf nodded, running off. As he ran, the words Dragmira ran through his head, and he began to grow, his forefather also emitting a battle-cry in his head. He was Ganon, and Ganon was him. He roared and the beasts stared at this new fighter. He cleaved through the monsters, and suddenly a large cannon was wheeled out, as the Dinalfos died around him, one lit the wick on the weapon, and an iron ball the size of a Tektite caught Ganon in the side of the head, he fell, everything fading to black.

* * *

When he came too, Dinalfo were swarming in Hyrule field, done with the Gerudo. A lot had escaped, Ganondorf noted the number of people standing. But, with a cry, he noticed they were gathered around Drake, with a sword in his gut. Ganondorf ran over, back in his human form as soon as he had hit unconciousness. Drake breathed shallowly, but was hanging on. His red hair hung lank around his shoulders. 

"I've failed you son..." He coughed up blood and let out a rattling sigh. "My fault, my fault..."

Ganondorf shook his head, unable to cry. "No Dad, none of this is your fault! It's Hyruel! They refused to help! They all deserve death!"

Drake stared at his son. His eyes were unfocused. "I caused this. Your following the wrong path, and I caused it. By showing you..." And Drake died, the Gerudos around him, heads bowed, Ganondorf turned, seeing the body of James Garret slumped beside Samael, the beast that had killed them lay dead, with both their swords in it. Kelm was slumped against the gates that led to the Fortress, at least 12 arrows in him. He was behind a cannon, and a quantity of dead Dinalfo were strewn before him. He had managed to turn their own weapon upon them at least.

Icarah's gloves lay, stuck in the had of a Dinalfo. Icarah was nowhere to be seen. Ganondorf cursed, and stumbled into the desert. The girl, Nabooru, put a hand on his shoulder. "Be strong, Ganondorf. You are our king." She said softly. Ganondorfbrushed her hand off his shoulder and stood, the black energy crackling around him.

"Let this desert be a monument of my vengeance. Hyrule will get its own! At my hands, the Royal Family will fall! And I will rise!" Ganondorf raised his arms, and the desert suddenly flared with black light. The sand rose, and began swirling around, in a massive, perpetual sandstorm. With a grin of hate, he turned to the Gerudo.

"Today begins a new age! My age!" Ganondorf stood over the sea of corpses, sand blowing around him. This world would pay for this. All he held dear, all his loved ones, dead. Ganondorf's reign began, more or less on that day.

* * *

Whoo boy. That was a doozie of a chapter. Took a lot out of me, I'll tell you that. Thats it for the flashbacks! Well, I may introduce the next chapter with a small one, explaining the Dinalfo's attack against Hyrule Castle, and how Ganondorf went about polluting the lands. But, soon we're going to see Ganondorf released back into Hyrule! A lot of changes have been made, and a ne face of evil will rise. Till next time! Please review it, I'm interested in knowing any thoughts and ideas. 


	6. Release and Reunion

BOOM! HEEEERE'S STEWEY! Chapter 6, we're we finally get back into the present day! Coolness! Ganondorf returns to Hyrule 10 years later! It's gone through some changes, and its slowly being covered in a darkness by an antagonist so powerful that he makes Ganondorf look weak. This chapters has a lighter note to it, as I think we need a bit of cheering up. I know I do. pout This chapter should get some mild laughs, especially the irony at the time and place of Ganondorf's return.

* * *

Ganondorf stood, a yell of hate burning in his throat. He despised himself, hated himself for what he had done. He had broken his promise to the girl he loved, who had died in his arms, because the King refused him help. The name Ganondorf drove people mad with fear now. The man who had reaped destruction. And now he was damned to stay here forever. 

With another exclamation of rage a wave of noxious purple fire is flung from his finger tips and into the void. He falls down and sobs in desperation. After the battle, he had trained for 20 years, hoping to gather the strength to demolish the land of Hyrule. He began to delve into the lore of the Triforce. He was convinced, with this, he could smite the King and become his own King, the King of Power. But the people called him the King of Evil. Was he evil? He didn't think so.

But, what he ahd done, there was no forgiveness. His quest for the Triforce, must begin with the opening of the Door of Time. In order to do that, he needed three spiritual stones. So after years of training, and another war in Hyrule, he returned to the castle, swearing allegiance to the new King, King Adureal. Adureal, the prince who had watched his fathers act of cruelty with wide eyes, happily accepted Ganondorf into his home. He pitied the poor man, beyond anything he could say in words.

He had a daughter by then, her name was Zelda. Ganondorf disliked her. She looked at him with fear, unlike others, who looked at him with respect or pity. She somehow knew his intentions for the land. There was a minor hitch with his plan. These stones could only be given to one, and could not be taken. One who attempted to steal it would be unable to touch it.

So Ganondorf set out. Unaware that his destiny was echoing in the dreams of Zelda and other beings. The hellish inferno Ganondorf would bring was in the minds of a select few. Ganondorf rode to Kokiri Forest, upon his ever faithful horse, to ask for the Spiritual Stone of The Forest. What he got was a rather blunt no. The Great Deku tree, told Ganondorf he could never let the stone go to someone of such cruel intent.

Ganondorf, enraged, drew a small spider from a plant beside him. "You see this, Tree? I name her Gohma! May she feast upon your life force like a leech to a wound!" Ganondorf flung her through magic, into the great Deku Tree, where she grew into a behemoth, multiplying and feeding off of him. After the Tree was dead, he could claim it.

Enraged, he rode to Death Mountain, where he hoped to find the Spiritual Stone of Fire. When he rode their, he spoke with the chief, a headstrong Goron named Darunia. He asked him upfront for the Ruby, but the Goron refused, claiming he would use it ill. A grin lit Ganondorf's face. Fine, if he would'nt let him take it, he would damn his race to starvation. First, he slammed a massive boulder in front of the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern, where they got their food. Dodongo's were extinct then. Ganondorf then transported himself within the cavern, and used his magic to resurrect the beasts, so that even if the boulder was moved, it would be difficult to obtain rocks.

He resurrected a large black Dodongo to be their king and left, in hopes of getting the Zora's Saphire. Like the others, the Zora's, proud and arrogant, refused. So, Ganondorf implanted a massive parisite inside their diety, a large fish with no brain whatsoever. And left. After he had starved the Gorons and killed the Zora diety, they would offer him the stones, in hopes of regaining their lost riches.

By that time he was beginning to hear rumors of a boy, one boy, who had the Kokiri Emerald. Wasting no time, he rode to Hyrule Castle, as he felt the boy was there. As he greeted the king and bowed, his eyes darted to the window. There, he saw a boy, his first glance of the Hero of Time. Ganondorf felt cold chills crawl across his back.

Nonetheless, he felt he could work this to his advantage. Hero or not, he knew that Zelda would send him to get the stones. Ganondorf grinned. Then, _he_ would open the door for Ganondorf. No sweat. That had worked marvelously, actually doing one better than Ganondorf hoped, and sealing Link away for _seven_ years! That was very good. Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm, an oddly empty place, and found the Triforce. As he lay his hands upon it, something he did not intend occured.

It split, into three peices, scattering to the Hyrule air, seeking those worthy of its peices. Only one remained for Ganondorf, the Triforce of Power. With it, Ganondorf raged through Hyrule, causing chaos, reverberating evil through the temples of Hyrule, even cloning himself,until Link defeated him, almost immediately after Link was freed.

Now, looking back, Ganondorf was glad Link stopped him. How many more would he have hurt? How many _had_ he hurt? Ganondorf could not bear it. He deserved every second in this wretched place. As he looked up, no more memories left within his head, a brilliant light nearly blinded him. With shock, he noticed he Three Goddesses standing before him.

"Greeting, Ganondorf. I suppose you know why your here?" The one called Farore asked him, her voice representing nature itself, magnificent in her beauty.

Ganondorf nodded, feeling it was insulting for him to even look at them, with the atrocities he had committed. Nayru, Goddes of Wisdom strode over to him. "It is alright to feel the way you do. And it is a great thing for you that you do. You are deservant of another chance in the land you so destroyed."

Ganondorf looked at her. "But I have barely been here!" He asked, blown away.

Din shook her head. "It's been ten years, Ganondorf. You've been wallowing in your memories for 10 whole years."

Ganondorf was shocked. Too shocked. But he didnt care. These kind creators were offering him a second chance, to redeem his sins. "Is there anything I must do?"

They all shook their heads. "But," Nayru said. "A more personal quest for you would be good. We don't demand you accomplish this, but it may set things right in your mind."

Farore showed him an image, a towering black building, steam pouring from its top. It was like a great, dark cathedral. "This appeared one day, in the far reaches of the Desert Colossus. The sandstorm was replaced by a constant rain of poison, and dark clouds spread throughout Hyrule. Hordes of the undead, unlike Stalfos, Redeads or anything we have ever seen, popped up in Hyrule. It's Sacred places defiled once again." Farore said.

"They are not just Undead, but also hideous creatures. What disturbs us the most, is we have no idea what this evil is. It is reckless and totally powerful. Whenever we attempt to use magic to view the insides of this structure all we hear is a disturbing verse, and horrible images." Din shuddered.

"Verse? Ganondorf mused. "How does this verse go?"

The goddesses looked at each other. "We-We fear to speak it. Perhaps its best if we show you." Nayru said. She brushed her hands over thin air, and as the shape of a room was about to come into focus, instead the image of a decaying face appeared, switching to a torture chamber, then a great engine, powered by the dead, and finally, a man, with grey eyes and a mouth of blood.

**"And he said to him, what is thy name? And he replied, my name is Legion! For We Are Many!" **The voice ripped through the silence of the Sacred Realm, and Ganondorf cringed. There was something so hideously evil about that voice that he could not bear to hear it. It was as if a man was speaking, but a chorus of something evil spoke the same words at the same time with him.

"Stop!" He yelled, and Nayru closed the apparition. "You see?" She said. "This evil has taken form in Hyrule! It is totally unlike anything we have ever seen! You must help stop it, if you wish to live peacefully in Hyrule!"

Ganondorf nodded. "You didn't need to tell me twice..." He muttered. With a flash, everything went black once again.

* * *

When he awoke, he was laying facedown, his head turned to the side, he was aware rain was falling on him. He tasted it, it was cool pure rain. Ganondorf sat up, and instantly hisn head began to spin. "What the hell?" He was on the roof of a castle. Hyrule Castle, to be exact. He knew immediately what had happened. After being dumped out of the Sacred Realm, he was placed in the exact same spot he was when he entered it. Aka, atop Hyrule Castle. It wasaround 7, judging by the position of the moon. 

The goddesses hadn't been lying. Hyrule was shrouded in dark clouds. He was oddly glad to see that Hyrule hadnt been utterly destroyed, and the scars he had layed upon Hyrule Castle and its grounds had been healed. Made better, even. With a pang of sadness he noticed Obsidius was not with him. It did not matter, he supposed. _It's time to forget the past_. First things first, though. How was he to get down?

With a grin he noticed an outcrop of vines, and carefully walked over. Before he clambered down, he took a long look around. He could see the building which had been shown to him. Pumping out its vile black smog to the west. In his homeland! The insult was too intent to be purely coincidental. This force meant to mock him. Ganondorf also noticed he was clothed in white robes. With a gag, that was more in humor than actual repulse, he chuckled and made his way downwards. As he was climbing, he noticed the Triforce of Power still upon his hand.

Disgusted, he almost let go and ended his story right there, instead, he heard Farore's voice. _Don't fret, Ganondorf_, She said in his mind. _We attempted to remove it, but you were the only one who it would accept, therefore it returned to you as soon as it was removed. We saw fit to leave it there. Link still lives, by the way. He is now resident in Lon Lon Ranch.Where I believe your quest should take you._ Ganondorf sighed. He owed Link an apology, as well as Zelda. But, more importantly, he would smite this force, as his redemption.

Ganondorf continued his descent, until he came to a balcony. There was a door, and the room was brightly lit and empty. Ganondorf opened the door and looked around. On a wild hunch, which he was very good at, he guessed this was...Princess- _Wait, 10 years, remember old Ganondorf, she could be a Queen by now! _All the more reason not to be discovered. If he was, he would surely be imprisoned. He breathed a sigh of relief as the door had a rotating spyhole in it, so someone inside the room could see down the hall.

Peeking in, he noticed a guard walk by the door. Only one in the hall. This would be tricky, as the hall was about 20 feet long, and he never once left this part of it. He would get to one end, then double back. Ganondorf definitely didnt want his first encounter with a Hylian to be him knocking out a guard and hiding him in a closet or something, so he drew back into the room. He could jump to another balcony, he would be quite acrobatic without his bulky armour.

_Or, maybe,_ thought Ganondorf, _I could walk outside, and not be recognized._ There were many doors, and he hoped that if he got out quietly enough, the guard would assume he came out of one of the other ones. Hopefully one of rooms was one which white robed people came out of often. Looking back through the spyhole, he noticed with joy one of the rooms was a spa! Perfect, he would pretend to exit that! He waited till the guard got 4 feet from the door, and silently snuck out.

He then opened the spa door, and closed it rather loudly. The guard looked back, to see a rather tall man clad in some ornate bathrobe apparently leaving the spa. Confused at to why this man was exiting the Royal Family's spa, the guard moved to stop him. Then hesitated, What if the man was someone of importance, and when he stopped him he became offended? While he was debating this, Ganondorf turned the corner and headed down the stairs.

He had escaped through shit-luck. That was all. And he knew it. The guard obviously didn't know his history enough to recognize Ganondorf's trademark hairstyle. As he did a small victory dance, he heard footstpes. Instantly looking all serious and druid-like, Ganondorf began to make his way downstairs, attempting to look as though he belonged there. Another guard brushed past him, obviously intent on some other task.

Ganondorf walked down the flight of stair, until he found himself in the entrance hall. It was a lot different. There were a lot of rooms branching off. Each with a different name. Kitchen, Garden, Throne Room, Dining Room, Armoury, Ballroom... Suddenly, he was grabbed roughly by the arm. "Come along now, your quite late for the banquet!" A voice jabbered at him. A man was dragging him towards the ballroom, and he moved with a pronounce swooping motion, as you couldnt see his legs 'neath yellow and black robes.

"R-Richard?" Ganondorf gasped. The man turned towards him, but Ganondorf noticed this man was a lot younger. "Richard was my father, he died 2 years ago." The man said. "My name is Serril. Anyways, It was mighty good of you to show up. Queen Zelda is holding the banquet as the anniversary of the defeat of some Ganondorf character. She invited people from many country's, your from?"

Ganondorf's throat had dried up. This was not part of the plan, at all. This was almost certainly the worst thing that could have happened. Ganondorf showing up at a banquet commemorating his defeat. Oh, that would'nt look odd at all! Ganondorf swallowed, then noticed Serril had stopped and was staring at him.

"I said, where are you from, are you deaf?" Serril impatiently shot. Ganondorf was completely shell shocked, and had no idea what to say. He decided to stall, to change the subject.

"So who's all here?" Ganondorf asked, attempting to sound casual.

Serril seemed happy to explain things. "Oh, everyone involved in the defeat of this fellow. Well, of course Ganondorf isnt going to be here," He started and Ganondorf almost laughed. "But Link, Zelda, and all the Sages naturally. Since Link's coming, his wife Malon will also be attending."

_Thats right,_ thought Ganondorf_. Ten years since I was sealed in the Sacred Realm, Link would be 24. Wow._

"Well, thankfully for you your only late for the normal guests. The out of country guests are just beginning to arrive." Serril continued. As if to prove the man's words, a scrawny purple haired man entered the castle, a rather plump woman beside him. Serril gave Ganondorf a look that said, Make yourself at home, but don't break anything, and scurried off. Ganondorf, deciding to be polite, extended his hand.

"Hi! My names G-" He almost just said his name. Wouldnt that bepriceless? "Garret, James Garret." He smiled.

"Henry Dotour." The small man smiled, and shook Ganondorf's hand. "And this is my wife,Madame Aroma Dotour." Ganondorf shook her hand as well. "We're from Termina. We got a letter from the Queen and decided to show up. We ourselves had the same boy save our little town." The man continued.

_He certainly has been making a name for himself_. Ganondorf thought.

"So, Mr. Garret, where do you hail from?" Madame Aroma asked.

_Dammit, why are you all so nosy?_ Ganondorf mentally fumed. But, he had read a little geography, and knew Termina. He decided to lie. "Ikana Canyon." He smiled.

"Oh, thats a wonderful little town now isnt it? After Link put the dead to rest. It's actually begun to flourish. But I shouldnt bethe onetelling _you_ this! Tell me Mr. Garret, how is life there?" Mr. Dotour asked.

Ganondorf had mentioned Ikana Canyon, knowing it was full of the damned, and was hoping it would shut them up. Instead, it appears Link had purified it, and now it was an actual village! "Oh yes. Noisy neighbors though." Ganondorf lied easily.

"Oh, I know all about that." Dotour sighed. "Imagine having a gang of teenagers hanging around your house all day. Of course, they're nice boys, just, like all teens, noisy." Link would have thought of the Bombers immediately, but Ganondorf had no clue what the fuck was going on. So he did what one should do in these situations. Smile and nod.

"Well, why are we dallying time here? Let us go make ourselves known to Princess Zelda! For Termina, friend James?" Dotour smiled at Ganondorf.

"Uh.. For Termina?" He said confused. Dotour laughed and opened the door. There was babble of conversation, as the room was packed with at least a thousand people. Ganondorf kept his white hood up, knowing Zelda would spot the hairstyle a mile away. Dotour led him over to a table with some empty seats, and demanded that "James Garret" take supper with them.

Ganondorf, with no choice but to comply, sat down beside the small man, scanning the crowd for Link. He was hoping he could go talk to the Hero in private. To apologise, and then Link could tell Zelda. Of course, Link would be mistrusting. But, if he wasn't willing to see that he'd changed, well bah. It wasn't very nice to strike a man with a sword at a banquet, former King of Evil or not. At last, Ganondorf spotted him. He recognized the farm girl almost at once. With her red hair and her pretty face. Beside her was Link, smiling and laughing at something Darunia, who was beside him said.

And, on Link's lap, a kid. A little kid with a green hat. Dear Lord. That was too much. Ganondorf began to laugh immediately after taking a bite of a bread roll in front of him, almost choking. A Zora clapped him on the back, and Ganondorf could breathe again. He refused to look up, as it would emit a thundering wave of laughter again. The Zora was looking at him concerned.

"What hit your funny-bone, man?" The Zora asked. Ganondorf wordlessly pointed. "Oh, yeah, that is pretty funny. My names Japas, by the way." The Zora extended his hand. Ganondorf shook it. He assumed this Zora must be Terminan, as it lacked the arrogance of Hyrule Zoras. "I'll be playing in the band tonight."

"Ga-" He came an inch of saying his name again. "James Garret." He said. He wondered if James would mind him using that name, wherever the dead went. He forced himself to look back at Link, who was now gone. To his shock, he heard the Hero of Time's voice, talking to Mayor Dotour beside him. To his utter horror, he heard Dotour tell Link about, his good friend James Garret, whom was right beside him.

Link smiled and extended his hand, and Ganondorf was instantly quite itchy and sweaty. _Now the shits gonna hit the fan. _Ganondorf moaned. He extended his own, without turning his head towards Link. He could tell Link was staring oddly at this strange fellow.

"He's from Ikana!" Madame Aroma told Link. "He's probably a littly shy while talking to the hero who saved his little village."

"He's a funny guy though!" Japas spoke up, and Ganondorf elbowed him. "Ow, hey!" Ganondorf turned back, and caught his robe on the arm of his chair. His robe pulled, and the hood slid neatly off his face.

"Ganondorf!" Link yelled and pulled out his sword.

All had gone quiet and were staring in horror at the King of Evil.

"Gnarly." Said Japas.

Ganondorf coughed and stood. "Ummm, I'd like to propose a toast?"

"I think we need a word." Link snarled and dragged Ganondorf towards the door, everyone staring in fear and shock. He heard Serril exclaiming, "I knew it!" And realised that yes, this is the worst thing that could've happened.

Things were about to get worse.

* * *

Yeah, this chapters not very revealing about this new darkness, but I needed to throw in some comic relief before I went into this sadistic antagonist. I figured a humurous reunion of these two arch enemies would be perfect. I especially like Japas' "gnarly" comment. It was so perfectly timed, you could almost picture it. I also found it amusing to have Ganondorf make fast friends with the Termina people, as they know shit all about him, and take an immediate shine to him. Anyways, ideas are spewing out of my head now, so new chapters'll be along shortly! 


	7. Reign of Blood

Get ready for a chapter full of action and adventure! This is going to be suspenseful, funny at times, and action packed! Where we left off, Ganondorf and Link are just about to have a nice chat in the Entrance Hall of Hyrule Castle, which is fully repaired and even made a little better. There's a lot of unique enemies that are going to have to be vanquished, and a couple dungeons to be conquered. This chapter is basically just leading into what Ganondorf and Link have to deal with. Any questions about previous chapters will be answered on my Tears of Darkness forum.

* * *

Ganondorf let out a sigh as Link dragged him into the deserted Entance Hall and tossed him against the wall. Link had a new sword, which was out and ready. It had a white blade, which was crackling with blue energy. His shield was the good old Mirror Shield. There was something wrong with Link, and Ganondorf could not place it. 

"What are you doing back here, Ganondorf? Didn't you cause enough pain last time! How did you get out, for that matter?" Link wasn't wearing his trademark hat or his green clothes. He was currently hatless, and was wearing a rather ornate silver tunic, made of chain mail.

"Well for one," Ganondorf muttered, pushing Link's hand away from his throat and standing to his full height. Link raised his sword, but in a warning, not prepared to actually strike. "I didn't ask to come back _here_ exactly. And I don't intend to cause trouble. I had a lot of time to think, and recollect. I was wrong Link. I was going to apologise to you a little more privately, but then the damn cloak..."

Link frowned. He knew he should'nt trust the man, but somehow he knew Ganondorf wasn't lying. "That still doesnt answer my question! How did you escape the Sacred Realm?"

Ganondorf sighed. "I didn't, I was set free by Din, Nayru and Farore. They said the saw how sorry I was. Anyways, Link. There is another reason I'm here."

Link studied Ganondorf, and decided to believe him. "The others aren't going to like this. At all." Link said.

Ganondorf grinned. "I know. I wasn't intending to come here at all, but when I was released it sent me back to the exact location I was when I entered the Sacred Realm."

"On top of the castle." Link laughed, imagining Ganondorf's surprise when he found himself well over six storeys into the air.

Ganondorf nodded. "But again, there is another reason I'm here. Your land is being polluted, you may have only noticed the clouds, but the Sacred Places in Hyrule are being sapped once again. This time by something twice as strong as me."

Link was taken aback. It was one thing for Ganondorf to be concerned about the welfare of Hyrule, it was quite another for him to admit something was stronger than him. "What is it, do you think?" Link asked.

Ganondorf scowled. "I don't know. I just know it's source is in a great Black Cathedral over in the Haunted Wasteland."

Link nodded. The Gerudo's had evacuated because it had begun to perpetually rain there, rain some poisonous liquid. "So what do you intend to do? The area is inaccesible!" Link said.

Ganondorf thought, then grinned. "Nowhere is inaccesible to The Triforce of Power, and when combined with the Triforce of Courage..."

Link was about to rebuke Ganondorf's proposal immediately, when suddenly he thought. "It probably would work, I mean, if the Goddesses let you out, you must be true to your word. When our two Triforce peices work together, we could be quite strong." Link sighed. "How are we going to tell everyone this? I mean we can't just barge in and say, 'Hey everyone! Ganondorf's a good guy now!' Can we?"

Ganondorf thought. "Link we're going to have to leave now, and set out for this place. Pop in and tell them you have to leave, so they wont think I killed you, but we must leave now."

"Alright. Gerudo Valley isnt far from here. About a day's walk. One horseback a day and a half, do you have a horse?" Link asked.

Ganondorf shook his head, the pang of sadness hitting him again. Link sighed. So it would take a little while to actually get there. Oh well. Link was getting used to quests that took time to accomplish. With luck this one would be one day, and he and Ganondorf would slay this evil and cleanse the land.

"Whats in it for you?" Link asked on a hunch. Ganondorf looked at him, and Link registered a look of hurt.

"Why should I do this for myself? Havent I told you I seek redemption? I am doing this to apologise to myself, to prove to all that I am no longer the monster I once was." Ganondorf looked towards the black smog, rising to the sky. "And to show this joker what happens to those who set there little playplaces in my homeland."

* * *

The man sat in a large rusted throne, in a vast metal room. Behind him, on the back wall was a massive glass plate, stained with flecks of blood and oil. Through the window was a great engine, working its pistons up and down. The man's steely gray eyes stared forward, not really seeing the room at all. He was seeing Hyrules sacred locations, and his minions slowly leaching life from the country. 

Lost Woods, Death Mountain, Lake Hylia, Kakariko Graveyard, Desert Colossus, the ancient caves below Hyrule Field, and of course, creating an alternate realm inside the now closed Temple of Time. His strongest minions had peirced these places and were draining the very life of the earth from it. And also, corrupting the nature. The Great Engine ran on the spirits of the dead, his minions were reaping spirits to run this abomination.

What his engine did, was compress spirits, and turn them into concentrated power, all for him to absorb.

The man looked towards the door, as it slid open. A zombie, shambling and corroded, staggered towards him. The man stood, his gray cloak moving lightly. The zombie stood before him and the man put a palm upon its forehead. Instantly, he was shown a vision of Ganondorf plummeting from the sky, and landing softly, enveloped in blue light upon the top of Hyrule Castle.

"So the fool is back. Good. Of course, he will strike out at me for making my glorious Asylum residence in his pathetic desert. Let him come. I much desire to see the power of this fool. All I have is legends to listen to." The man let go of the corpses head, and turned to go back to his chair. Suddenly, there was a flash of black light and the man stood in front of the zombie, his sword out. There was a small crackle and the sound of a slash a second later, and the zombie exploded.

"None stand in the presence of Legion and resume to move." Legion's bloody mouth lifted in a smile of knowing contempt, and he sat in his chair, the toxic rain falling around his massive building. His sword rests on his lap, and he stares out the massive window before him that overlooks the landscape of Hyrule. "Come find me, Ganon. I can't wait to meet you."

* * *

Ganondorf struggled to keep up with Link as the Hero walked swiftly ahead of him. Grumbling, Ganondorf began to powerwalk swiftly behind him. "You could always slow down a notch." The Gerudo king muttered angrily, pulling his robe closer to him. He was getting a little tired of walking around looking like a monk. 

Link shook his head. "We have to get there as fast as we can." Ganondorf glared. _What does speed matter? The buildings always going to be there tomorrow._ Ganondorf thought bitterly. But nonetheless hastened to keep up.

They were walking alongside Zora river, which served as the moat of Hyrule Castle and ran down close to Lon Lon Ranch. It was dark, and when they had discussed getting there in a days walk, they didnt neccasarily mean day, just 12 hours. It was night, at around 1 o'clock. Link was about 10 feet in front of Ganondorf, not slowing, when Ganondorf heard a light splash to his right. Link didn't stop, and kept going. Ganondorf stopped, and peered at the river. He was awareof some dark shape, but the clouds were currently over the moon, and he could'nt see.

There was another light splash, and the hulking shadow drew closer. With shock he noticed that the shape had been moving the whole time, just too slowly for Ganondorf to notice. "Uh, Link?" Ganondorf said, backpedalling swiftly. When he got to at least 14 ft away from the river he bolted after Link's outline, barely there in the dark. He heard a massive splash from the river and heavy footfalls speeding towards him. Ganondorf, howling like a child, was never so happy to see Link unsheathe his sword in his life.

"What the hell?" Link yelled, as the shadow sped towards them. Link removed a Deku Nut from his pack and whipped it at the object. There was a flash of light and Ganondorf caught a glimpse of the beast.

It was at least 8 ft tall, and ran at them on 4 legs. It appeared reptillian, but had hollow empty eye sockets and large horns curling from the back of its head. Link chucked another Deku Nut and Ganondorf's second impression was of a strange, land going zombie shark. Ganondorf waited until the creature was 4 ft from him and launched a powerful Gerudo Dragon, the beasts head went up as Ganondorf caught it with his powerful flying uppercut, and it let out a cry of pain, like the screaming of the dead.

Link's powerful sword illuminated the area somewhat, and Ganondorf noticed what was wrong with Link. His fairy was absent, that little meddling being. A shame, it would've come in handy about now. Ganondorf backpedalled away from the thing as it recovered from his attack, and Link charged, his sword plunging deep into the side of the creature. With another screech the monster fell, breathing shallowly. Ganondorf walked over to it and muttered a small light spell.

The beast was quite ugly, with the head of a shark, and without eyes. Were its oculars should have been were hollow, gaping crevices, revealing sordid tissue beneath. The beast let out a snarl and snapped at Ganondorf's leg.

"Nasty bugger, aint it?" Ganondorf noted. "God damn thing looks like it came right out of a horror story."

Link walked over to it and drew his bow, loaded a Light Arrow and shot the beast in the head. It twitched and lay still. "Whatever the hell it was," Link frowned. "I'm sure its not the only one of it's kind."

Ganondorf walked around the expanse of the creature, studying it. It had four powerful legs and a tail that looked like it could do some damage. Its teeth were long and sharp, and Ganondorf didnt want to imagine what a bite from that would feel like. It's horns were also cruel looking. With shock he noticed the saddle tied to its back. Ganondorf pointed and stared. Link looked to, and then looked around.

"I think this one was riderless." Link said. "Otherwise we would've been attacked by now."

"Must be one hell of a being to tame something like that." Ganondorf muttered. The two set back towards Gerudo Valley, considerably more alert. The two began to fatigue as they neared the ridge that marked the beginning of the desert region, where Icarah had leapt from all those years ago.

"This looks a good place to set up camp." Link smiled. Ganondorf sat down, staring up at the stars.

"So, me being absent and all, I take it I missed a lot?" Ganondorf grinned at his ex-nemisis.

Link laughed, and pulled out his quiver of arrows. He began to sharpen the heads on a piece of metal. "Yeah. Those extra people from Termina? I had to go there and stop the moon from falling on them all. On top of that all sorts of weird stuff."

Ganondorf whistled. "And all I was doing was wallowing in regrets and self pity." Link looked up at him, curiousity in the Hylian heroes eyes.

"You know, I never earned anything about your past. It never really occured to me to ask you while you were trying to kill me."

Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at Link. "Do you really want to know?" Link nodded, and Ganondorf sighed. "Its a fuck of a long story."

Link laughed. "Heres a deal, you tell me, I'll tell you some long stories about my adventures."

Ganondorf thought. "What the hell, you ready kid?" And Ganondorf told Link about Icarah, Alexa and Drake, all the friends he had made and lost. About promises broken, lives crushed, and powerful vengeance. Link listened, shocked and saddened at the dark past of the man he had assumed knew only pointless evil.

As Ganondorf finished, Link shook is head. "I guess that explains a lot. You really loved that girl, didnt you?"

Ganondorf nodded, and turned away, feeling a horrible surge of sadness and guilt came over him. Here he was, years later, living a broken promise to a girl who died so wrongfully all those years ago. Ganondorf didnt feel very tired anymore. He felt he had to push on. To strike down the evil that purged the land, for her. Ganondorf stood.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Link asked, confused, standing also.

"I'm heading out. We shouldnt waste time here. The sooner we end this, the better." Ganondorf began marching towards where the clouds were darkest, the place Ganondorf called the Cathedral of Darkness. The Gerudo King marched forward, a determined glint in his eyes, and it was Link now who had trouble keeping up. With a gleam in his eye Ganondorf entered the area that was Gerudo Valley.

"Slow down, Ganon!" Link yelled, breathing heavily. Ganondorf looked around at the deserted buildings. The rain wasnt falling here, it seemed to start immediatley at the gate to the Haunted Wasteland. The powerful sandstorm spell Ganondorf had slammed upon that desert had been overpowered by the toxic rain spell.

"Does this guy _want_ me to kill him?" Ganondorf mused aloud. Link looked over, after hearing his story Link understood Ganondorf's anger a tad better. Link had a feeling sparks were going to fly when they entered the that building.

* * *

Dotour sat in his seat, quite nervous and fidgety. He had been having friendly conversation with the man who's defeat they were celebrating? The idea frightened the mayor of Clock Town. That wizard could have smitten him on the spot if he'd wished. Yet he didnt, why was that? Zelda had demanded they stay longer, as she wished to address the guests.

"Dude. Pass the potatoes." A voice from beside Dotour stated. Dotour turned to see Japas, the guitarist of the Indigo-go's looking intently on the bowl of steaming spuds. Dotour slid the bowl over and resumed fidgeting.

Zelda stood, and raised and arm. The room's bustling conversation quieted. The queen cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"As you all know, we are here to celebrate the 10th anniversary of the day Link released the death grip the Evil King Ganondorf had on this land. But, tonight we witnessed a terirble event. Ganondorf has apparently returned. Link has probably begun combatting him right now. Do not worry. Link is more than a match for him. For now..." She was cut off, as Dotour stood and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, Queen Zelda, your highness... But, he seemed to have, changed a little. He seemed like quite a nice fellow." Dotour was aware he was probably making a complete idiot of himself in front of all in Hyrule, but nonetheless he stuck to his first impression. "I mean, if he wanted revenge, he could have killed us all right there."

Zelda stared at the small purple haired man. "Never have I heard such thing said about that man. It would seem follishness if you didnt make such a solid point. However, being so quick to assume the man has changed is foolishness. Sit down, Dotour." Zelda's statement was curt and somewhat rude. Dotour felt a pang of annoyance at being addressed so. Nonetheless, he sat.

Unbenounced, Dotours statement had had a great effect on those present, including the Sages. Why had Ganondorf not destroyed them all? Had he changed? It was very confusing. Nabooru, especially was a little puzzled. She had seen the very dat Ganondorf trod his dark path, and the look of his eyes. The look of a man with nothing left but his hatred. When she had seen his face today, she had seen confusion, embarassment, but not a shred of the hatred or darkness she remembered. Could he have changed? If so, would Link realise this before it was too late? Time would tell.

* * *

Link cursed. They stood before the gate to Desert Colossus, the black rain falling in front of them. Ganondorf was staring at the droplets with a thougtful expression. Through the haze the hulking mass was visible. There was a clattering noise from Gerudo Fortress. Link and Ganon turned, and saw the form of three beings emerge from the doorway. They were perhaps 6 ft each, with mottled green skin and butcher smocks. They wore black masks that covered their faces.

In their hands were cruel curved hooks, stained in dried blood. With hideous grunts and a burst of hideous speed the creatures rushed them, hooks flailing at intense speeds. Ganondorf did a back flip and his foot caught the jaw of the one that reached him first, sending it upwards. He caught it as it fell, and slammed it upon his knee, breaking its spine. He crushed its head as it slid to the ground with a heavily booted foot.

Link was almost caught in a pincer attack by one as it slammed both hooks towards him from different directions. At the same time Ganondorf's foot connected with the firsts face, Links sword was stuck between the hooks. The creature grunted, unable to move his weapons, and Link's free hand extracted a bomb from his pack. Link ripped his sword free, and made a large hole in the creatures gut, with a grin he stuck the bomb inside, and pushed the beast into its last remaining ally.

There was an explosion and both of the humanoid creatures were incinerated. Ganondorf smiled. "Is that what we're up against? Dear me. It appears this venture isnt going to be of any fun at all. Ganondorf raised his right arm, and the triforce of Power glowed, creating a small force field. He attempted to step into the rain, but the barrier wavered and began to deteriorate.

Ganondorf cursed and leapt back. Link walked over, and stood beside him, raising his left arm, which held the Triforce of Courage. Link summoned the largest barrier he could muster, and Ganondorf did the same, then, they joined hands, and the barrier became massive. They bothed stepped into the rain, and the barrier stayed strong. Ganondorf let out a laugh.

"My my, this fellow did not work hard on making this Triforce proof." Ganondorf chuckled. He was angry to see the entire structure of the desert had changed. The river of sand was gone, only barren plains and soggy dunes were there to greet them. This made the trek much easier. As they walked, he noticed that Hezradah's house was still there. The old man had perished in the war, and Ganondorf knew only regret for that.

Link, however, was also glad to see it, Ganondorf had no idea why. "Ganondorf! He could lead us there easier!" Link excalimed. Ganondorf was confused. Was he referring to Hezradah? Ganondorf pretended to know what Link was talking about.

As they neared the building, a single Poe appeared, a lantern in its hands. Ganondorf noticed the stone house was corroded, the stone eaten at by the acidic rain. The Poe stared in disbelief at Ganondorf.

"Ganon!" Hezradah's voice shouted. "Why, it's been years! What brings you back to this place, especially now that so much evil is here!"

Ganondorf smiled, his old friend still in the place he loved so. "We're here to bring that eyesore down, Hez." Ganondorf said, pointing to the building. Hezradah sighed. "Alas, I cannot lead you there. The beings inside, they collect the souls of the dead, I do not know why. Luckily, they havent discovered they are sitting upon the biggest graveyard Hyrule has ever known, from that Dinalfo attack. You see, I do not want to alert them that there are ghosts here."

Ganondorf nodded, understanding. "Hang on, my friend. We'll stop this." Link stared in hatred at the cathedral, and started walking towards it. Ganondorf followed, keeping a brisk pace.They realised it was a lot closer than it appeared, the rain made it seem farther. Within seconds they were in front of the massive doors.

"Ready to raise hell?" Ganondorf said, the irony of the statement wasted on the two, as they knew nothing of what they were about to face. Link nodded.

"Kicking ass and taking names is what I'm all about." The Hylian drew his sword and kicked in the door. With a crash, it fell in, and a waft of stench flew from the door.

Ganondorf coughed, recognizing the smell of blood anywhere, just, never so much of it. As he stepped in, he gasped in horror. They were inside a massive hall. Barren of all save for piles of limbs and bodies hanging from meathooks. The walls were caked in slippery crimson blood, as was the floor. They dispelled the barriers, as they were inside. "What is this place?" Link coughed.

"This, fools, is Asylum." A voice echoed throughout the entire building. "My home, now your home." The door at the far end of the large room opened, and a tall man, about 6'2, entered. He stood, his legs slightly parted, his hands rested upon the hilt of his sword, which was balanced blade down into the ground. His eyes were steely gray, and he wore a gray over coat, open at the front, revealing a white shirt caked in blood. The mans mouth was bleeding heavily as well.

Ganondorf felt waves of pure, noxious evil reeking from this man, and he knew that he was as nothing compared to this. Link felt it too, and realised that Ganondorf, Majora, anything he had ever fought could not come near the intense evil of this man. It felt wrong to call him a man, as nothing could be so purely dark.

"Who the fuck _are_ you?" Ganondorf asked, and the man alughed, as if he had been anticipating this question.

"My name is Legion, For We Are Many. And, you must be Ganondorf, and the hero of time Link. I do say, you took no time coming here." The man extracted a cup of wine from thin air. He took both hands off the sword, which stood, as if still being held in place. Legion smiled. "I'm sorry, did you want any?" He snapped his fingers and two cups floated down in front of the two. Ganondorf eyed it, grabbed it, and splashed it into the mans face, and smashing the cup at his feet.

The sagely smile never leaving the mans face, the wine suddenly lifted off in a concentrated bubble, and disapeared. "Not very grateful of your host's hospitality, are we?" Legion said, still smiling, but a twang of rage in his voice.

Ganondorf smirked. "Hospitality this." And launched a powerful Gerudo Dragon, purple flames raging around his being. Legion raised his arm, and smacked Ganondorf's oncoming fist aside, forcing him into a spin. Legion leapt, and smashed his foot into Ganondorf's face as he regained his balance. Ganondorf sailed through the air and smashed into a bloodstained wall.

"How utmostly boring. You honestly believe I couldnt have stopped you from coming if I didnt want to? My armies of the damned are infinite. I could have crushed your entire world by now. I have only ever been defeated once, as I made quite a grave mistake in my, rather illustrious opponent, but such will not happen again."

Legion snapped his fingers and an orb of spinning black fire shrouded his left hand. He flicked his wrist and threw his hand forwards, and the orb slammed towards Ganondorf, catching him in the chest as he stood. With a scream of pain, Ganondorf fell to his knees. At this time Link darted forward. his sword slamming towards Legion's temple. Legion pivoted lightly, and tripped Link. He grabbed Link by the sword arm, twisting it painfully behind his back, forcing him to drop the blade.

"How pretty." Legion smiled, and with a crack a wave of enmergy sent Link slamming into a wall as well. Legion picked up the sword, twirled it, and pocketed it into thin air. Link yelled, and Legion stalked forward. "Is this it? Is this really it? I expected so much more from you two. It appears the destruction of Hyrule will be no chore at all."

Ganondorf got to his feet lightning fast and tackled Legion, knocking them both to the ground. Caught totally off guard, Legion screamed in rage. Ganondorf enveloped himself in purple fire and delivered a powerful strike to Legion's smug face. Link leapt forward as well, and stabbed Legion through the gut with the Kokiri Sword. Legion sighed.

"Oh my. It appears I have adagger in my gut. Whatever shall I do?" Legion's hands were suddenly filled with his sword, which was covered in white fire. As he swung it, human screams emittied from the air, and it struck Link in the shoulder. Pain hit Link like a steam train, and he was sent flying, unconcious. Ganondorf sent a wave of elemental lightning at Legion, who deflected it with his left hand.

"I was going to make this painless, but know you've pissed me off." Legion slammed them both against the wall, not even touching them. "When you wake up, you'll wish you never entered the dark glory of Asylum." Legion's voice ripped through their minds as they were hit with pain so explosive, that with a flash of light everything faded.

They slid to the ground, and Legion laughed, the sound filling the desert with its cruel mockery. It was time for the world to know his name, and cringe in fear.

* * *

Holy shit that was fun to write. Hope you like this one! I tried extra extra hard to get the detail good. Who is this Legion! What exactly is he going to do to Hyrule. And what will become of Link and Ganondorf? Review it, I want to know your thoughts! 


	8. Sinister Plots and Vindication

Here begins one of the biggest quests that has ever been taken in the history of Hyrule. Bigger even than Link's quest to defeat Ganondorf. As we saw last time, Legion is powerful and evil beyond belief. His almighty strength currently has Link and Ganondorf at bay. When they come to, what will they face trapped within the walls of the cursed Asylum? What terror, what sadism is here? Keep reading to find out.

Oh yes, I almost forgot entirely. DISCLAIMER! I don't own the Legend of Zelda! I also do not own Legion, Asylum or Shadowman. I would if I could but I can't. I do however own each and every boss enemy, aside from the Trueform in this fanfiction. I do own the character Herris. Oh yeah. Jack the Ripper owns himself. Though his appearance I got from the game Shadowman. Which kicks ass. I guess this would be a crossover, but no major characters from Shadowman appear, save Legion, who is actually a well known being from the bible. Incarnate evil, The One Who Is Many, Child of the Bloody Mouth, Dark Messiah, all that rot. Enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up, Ganon. You pitiful fool." The voice of Legion rang throughout the Gerudo King's head, its calm and sarcasm infuriating him. He strained to open his eyes, and found himself floating in midair above a large hole in the floor. They were in another part of Asylum, goddesses knew where, the place was immense. This area seemed to be a more demented and hideous form of place. 

Noises rang through the halls, laughter of children, then screaming. Mad cackling, the sound of blood splattering, and in the distance, he could hear wet, heavy chewing noises. Ganondorf shuddered in repulse. Though this are lacked corpses, there was no shortage of blood. Link stirred in midair beside him. They were in a large corridor, made of glass, submerged beneath a red liquid that could only be one thing.

Nightmare monsters swam through the hideous solution, pressing their deformed faces against the glass and leering in. Legion stood before them, a mocking smile upon his face and his sword at hand.

"Soon, fools, I will release my almighty grip upon you and you will fall down a slide. A long slide that you will wish you never slid down. It will be a quick and smooth ride, as I have made my servants take the liberty of greasing it down in blood. At the bottom you will face your end. Good day, pitiful mortals." And they fell.

They slid, side by side, down the throat-like chute, terror clinging to Ganondorf like sticky fluid. He had never felt fear before, but this place brought nothing but this rancid feeling of despair and utter terror. And then, they tumbled onto a floor, slick with blood. Ganondorf stood, fists raised, his white robes now deep red. They were in a massive room, much like the entrance hall, but instead of walls, there was steel mesh, to withold prisoners.

He saw Legion leering in at him. That sarcastic smile upon his face. "Unfortanately for me, I cannot stay and watch this glorious show. I have much things to attend to. Now, become fuel for my engine. Die well." Legion diappeared in a splatter of black fluid.

Ganondorf noticed sickly that this room was not as empty as he could have hoped. A lone red box, about 15 feet high stood at the other end. Legion's voice boomed across the room.

"That, my foolish friends, contains a monstrous being known as a Trueform. The last of his kind. A soldier of power granted immortality by an object called a Dark Soul. I think it fitting for you to die at the hands of such a beast. Oh yes, and I have actually been defeated twice. Just, the second time I managed to take my opponent down with me as he banished me from the realm. The first, perhaps the most mightiest warrior I have ever seen, was a man named Michael LeRoi."

Legion sighed, and continued. "You see, in order to power my demonic army, to make them immortal, I needed Dark Souls. As I began collecting them, Michael LeRoi, or, Shadowman, got many before I did. So I devised a plan. Let him take the Dark Souls, and then lure him to me, where I would strip him of their power. He had to enter Asylum to collect a good half of them, so when he entered, I showed him a vision of his dead brother."

"Michael, hoping he could save his "brother" from infinite torture, defeated my 5 serial killer generals, which were simply a diversion to keep him on track anyways,and stopped my engine. He got through the powered-down engine block, and made his way to my throne room, following his brothers voice. It was there I confronted him. However, my plan backfired. I had not anticipated the Dark Souls would grant him so much power, and he managed to defeat me, by channeling the power fo the Dark Souls into a weapon called the Shadowgun."

Ganondorf scowled. He didnt want to hear Legion talk about his past any more. "But, I at least implanted a lot of Dark Souls into my loyal Trueforms. Opening the seals wich held the Souls was easy. See those large machines, that look like steel bowls?" Ganondorf looked over. They were large upright steel bowls with a conveyor belt running into it. Overtop was a cruel looking black spike.

"That is a releasing machine. I used it to split apart the Govi, cocoons that covered the souls, and obtain them, Anyways, I babble. Goodbye."

The red box's door began to lift with a hollow grinding, and a massive snarling beast leapt out. Its head was a large animal skull, and its body was decomposing, and covered in ornate tattooes. On its wrist was some form of blood red weapon. Ganondorf grimaced as the beast let out a vicious roar. _Think, this is the least of my goddam problems! _Ganondorf though, and flew forward to meet the creature. Link, right behind him.

Ganondorf let out a battle cry and summonedthe power of the triforce to power his magic. To his utter shock, the purple fire enveloping his hand failed to ignite further. It was still a sizeable flame, but... the Triforce was failing to work. He noticed Link looking confused as well. Ganondorfs stomach lurched. They both had no Triforce power. He followed through with his attack, jumping and thrusting his fist into the beasts chest, it stumbled backwards, lightly singed, and delivered a cruel punch, that slammed Ganondorf into the ground wilst he was in midair.

Link then slammed a Light Arrow into the monsters throat. It simply pulled it out, roaring in pain and charged forward. Ganondorf stood and delivered a powerful kick to the beasts shin, covering his leg in elemental holy light with his mind. He was shocked as it worked. He remembered during his reign he had tried to use a holy spell upon a Goron, and nothing had happened. Now, he had the blessing of the Goddesses upon him, if not the Triforce.

The beast ran straight into the kick, and with a screech it fell to it's knees, now 8 ft tall. Ganondorf leapt into the air, his legs whirling, his now divine limbs slamming into the beast's skull head. With a small explosion its head exploded, revealing a black cloud of matter where its face should be. Ganondorf went to strike it and he was cruelly deflected. Link's light arrows also could not touch it.

With shock, he realised there was something inside the black cloud. A small, deep purple maggot thing, crackling with power. Ganondorf realised this was a Dark Soul. Legion said they were indestructible. But, hadn't he said he had figured out a way to release them? Could this method also destroy it? Ganondorf realsied he could still damage the beast, just not destroy it. Every time he hurt it enough, it fell toit's knees, slowly healing itself.

While it was healing it became indestructible. But, Ganondorf had a plan. The beast was rising, and Ganondorf's eyes darted over to the giant machine. Ganondorf rushed it again, slamming his holy leg into its chest, knocking it onto its rear end. A The beast stood, Ganondorf grabbed it, and with all his might, he threw the monster. It sailed, coming just short of the machine, slumping over the edge of it, arms and head over the side of the bowl.

Ganondorf was too far to reach it before it would pick itself up, but Link had caught on to the plan, and threw a bomb at the creature. It was flung into the bowl thing, and Ganondorf rushed to the controls. The beats stood, and was about to raise the weapon on its wrist, when Ganondorf hit the button that said "Release" with a crunch and a mighty grinding noise, clamps suddenly flew and held the monste rin place. Then, the massive spike became enveloped in black fire.

The beats howled as the spike fell directly onto the top of its head, where the Dark Soul was. As the drill bored, the area around the Soul began to waver as reality itself was warped, the air wavering like it does over areas of intense heat. Suddenly the drill broke through, and the soul imploded, and, with shock, Ganondorf noted that the beast was sucke dinto its implosive action, as was the machine, with a crunching sound like a pop can being crushed the machine imploded.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the Soul, the machine and the beast were gone. Ganodnorf looked up, grinning. Link was also smiling. "Hell. If we just defeated a legitamately immortal being, do we really need Triforces?" Ganondorf laughed.

Link shrugged. "It'd be nice. What happened, do you think?" Ganondorf checked the back of his hand. Nothing.

Ganondorf exhaled. "I have a theory, but it's really bad... It's a good theory, just... If I'm right, we're all screwed."

Link raised his hands. "I'm listening."

"I think Legion took our Triforces. He wouldnt be able to resist such forces within his grasp."

Link paled. "I suggest we leave before he figures out we destroyed his last Dark Soul." Ganondorf agreed strongly. The two headed towards the mesh, to find a locked door, soaked in blood. Ganodnorf sighed and kicked it down. A small steel portcullis in the actual wall beyond the mesh opened and a being with a towel over its head, shrouding its features stepped out.

As it breathed, rot was smelled, and it raised a steel weapon of some sort. Ganondorf ducked an instant before a loud report ehcoed, and the wall behind him chipped. Ganondorf relaised it was a powerful projectile weapon of some sort. The being let out a hysteric laugh. "Meat! Blood! RIP!" It howled and leapt at Ganondorf, who snapped its neck with a powerful left hook.

It fell, twitching and snarling, bloody foam coming from beneath the towel. Ganondorf punched directly in the ribcage, stopping its heart. He grabbed the weapon it was holding, and noticed it fired its projectiles by means of a metal clip which was depressed to fire. Ganondorf tested his theory, pointing the gun a the door as a zombie staggered towards, him, unarmed. He held down the metal clip and projectiles shredded the corpses brain in front of him, splitting open its head to pulp.

Ganondorf whistled, pocketing the weapon, depressing a clip that said safety. That spoke for itself. They walked down a flight of stairs and found themselves in a room with a swirling black vortex. A drooling beast was asleep behind a counter, one of the beasts in the butchers smocks. The creature's eyes were closed, and the black mask obscured most of its features. Ganondorf assumed it was asleep, and went to end the mutation with a lightning shrouded punch.

The creatures left hand jolted up, a hook in hand, but he smacked Ganondorf's wrist with the non-lethal end of the hook, knocking him to the side and the beast stood. In a clear, oddly human voice the creature proclaimed. "I am not you enemy, though I am naught but a desolate being, I can help you. My name is Herris, all will be explained later." Link raised an eyebrow and Ganondorf drew back.

Herris pointed to the vortex, his eyes wincing in pain at the movement. "That, is Legion's grand Helltex. A portal that goes wherever he wants it to. He used it to scatter his minions across Hyrule. We can use it to escape." Ganondorf looked at him as the monster stalked to the odd control panel and hit some buttons. "It's set for Hyrule Castle. Why dally? Legion's entire force of the damned is breathing down your neck!"

Ganondorf nodded and leapt through, Link and Herris following swiftly. Ganondorf was confused at why this being was helping them, but, as Herris had said, all would be explained later. An instant before they entered portal, Herris let fly with a white crystal, which seemed to implode the vortex, a second after they entered it. There was a scream of pain in Ganondorf's mind, and he found himself standing in front of everyone in Hyrule Castle.

* * *

"He's killed Link! Get him!" Zelda yelled, and guards swarmed towards him. Ganondorf raised his hands in surrender, but a sneer upon his face. Though he was no longer on conflicting sides with the queen, his disdain for her held fast. Zelda was selfassurance and selfishness incarnate. Though she was the princess of legend, the image of her delicate beauty was a shroud to her stuck up nature. As Ganondorf surrendered, the guards did not stop. Their spears raised, they charged. There was a crack, and Link appeared, and ran forward, grabbing the first guards spear. 

"Stop! He has stood by me in one of the most dangerous battles I have ever faced. Ganondorf is no evil man. He is no less than I, a hero." Zelda stared in her arrogance, but shock was in her eyes. Dotour wore a smile that clearly stated, "I was right and you were wrong" But not in a mean way, more in a smile of gladness that he was in fact right.

"If," Zelda started, "He were in fact reformed, I have two questions. One, the most important, what possesed you to bask Hyrule in such torment? And secondly, of equal importance, Where did you two go? And what in Goddeses name is THAT?" She suddenly screamed, as Herris emerged from the shadows.

Ganondorf looked at the deformed being in the black cloth mask and the butchers smock, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm wondering the same thing."

Herris' mottled green lips lifted in what Ganondorf supposed was a smile. "You first, Lord Ganon. I know your story, but I would veryu much like to hear it from you, and you owe all these people here an explanation. Most eyed the Gerudo King with weary contempt, but some were watching eaferly, Dotour and Japas, for instance. The sages, who would be forced to leave soon, and, of course, Zelda, who had swallowed her pride to listen to the story.

Ganondorf pulled up a chair at the head of a table, and stood upon the chair He cleared his throat, and light tears formed at the corners of his eyes. And so, for the second time, his story was recanted, the heartbreak, the betrayal, the pain. All listened, enveloped in the sheer tragedy of one of Hyrule's most devastating enemies. As he finished, he bowed his head, completely shattered by his memories.

Zelda broke the stunned silence. "Link, I think it appropriate for you to answer my second question.Ganondorf seems unable..." With shock Ganon noticed a trace of sympathy in her eyes. And Link stood.

"Many of you may not have noticed, or not wanted to notice, the strange darkness which has begun to plague our land. The dark rain in Desert Colossus, the sheer dead silence when one walks outside. No birds, nor the whispering of wind. New terror is i Hyrule. A powerful force I cannot hope to understand. His, or should I say It's, for I am sure it is no man, It's name is Legion.He is not simply a misguided individual with a grudge, but a being of intense, pure evil."

Link looked arounbd, letting his words sink in. "His power is great, beyond comprehension. Me and Ganondorf lasted bare minutes against his awesome strength, and seemed not to scathe him. Worse news still. Our Triforces, are gone." A murmur of astonishment ran through the crowd, and Darunia stood.

"Are you saying this Legion has robbed you of our country's sacred object!" The Goron bellowed, fear quaking his voice.

Link nodded. "There is more, his army of beings is immense, and horribly evil. We fought a being known as a Trueform, which was almost too much for us. We could only defeat it with one of Legion's own devices. The bing behind me, Herris, assisted our escape. We have yet to know why."

At last, Herris stepped forward, removing his mask and revealing a mottled freen face, with stunningly human eyes, but a face covered in burns and scars. His nose was skeletal. "I believe I will answer your question. My story is quite the menacing tale itself, so be prepared. To hear of the policeman named Herris Jetblack I once was, and the full story of Legion. So you do not fear, I destroyed the Helltex when we went through it. He can use it no more."

* * *

Legion sat in his rusted throne, his eyes hardened, a scowl of rage upon his face. He had lost his last Trueform, and his last releasing machine. And also, a loyal minion. Of course, he had always been wary of Herris Jetblack, who, unlike the other Dark Butchers he enlisted in his army, had not been driven insane by the massive hours of torture he forced upon his underlings. So now, evil incarnate would hold council with his most trusted minions. Bruka, Firarokka, Oblivioss, Darrik, Apocalyss, Jack the Ripper, Solure and Lunra (Who counted as one as they were a ferocious tag team of dragon brothers) and last, but certainly not least, Zero. 

Legion stood as his elite team of demonic warriors entered. Bruka rolling in without much difficulty at all, as in place of legs, all below his abdomen was the powerful steel of a tank. Bruka's horns curled upwards and his face wore a grin of pure insanity. His right arm was steel and ended in a razored blade, his left was normal, but held a powerful looking black chaingun.

Firarokka staggered in, flames ripping from his body as the two headed corpse entered. In his hands was a flaming scythe, crackling with black energy. He wore a suit of red armour that could withstand any heat, and his corroded flesh also seemed to be immune to the fire, unlike most zombies. His face was unreadable, but a dry voice came from his fleshless mouth. "You called us, sir?"

Legion nodded, and smiled as others entered. Oblivioss, his black demon knight, with arms of shadow and crimson eyes of hatred, and a head wreathed in horns and dark fire. His lips were pulled back from sharp teeth. In came Darrik, the only human in Legion's command. Wearing dark robes and clad in a black helmet, with the Asylum insignia upon it. In his hands was a black staff, with a carved obsidian dragons head upon the end.

Apocalyss, the seductive demon sorceress, that while not human, could assume the form of an attractive human woman. She was currently in that form, but had absolutely no attractive effect upon her comrades. They were bent upon listening to their master. She was clad in a black shirt, which ended at her abdominal area, and a long crimson skirt. Her black hair cascaded down to her lower back, naturally straight. She had no weapon. Her skin was pale and flawless, as

Jack entered, the large knife in his hands and his brown hair lank around his ears. His eyes were cold and blue, and his moustache was heavy upon his upper lip, creating a leering effect to him. He wore an open white shirt. He was one of Legion's serial killer generals, of whom Shadowman only thought he had killed. The last one alive. Then came the twin dragons, one a brilliant gold, the other silver. Both with red eyes the color of blood, and an aura of evil so great one would gag.

And of course, the being of Dark Matter, Zero. A cloud of black haze, in which the middle was a skull. His eyes were pinpricks of light. He preffered possesion as his weapon, and he had already accumulated a favorite puppet, a man he had found wandering in the dark dimension, where Legion had banished him. The blond man was quite strong, and his body served as a brilliant weapon.

Legion surveyed his minions, a smile reforming upon his face. "You know why you are here. Ganondorf and Link have slain my last Trueform and escaped, taking one of my Dark Butchers with him. Who will most likely reveal all about my plots, including the locations of your lairs. Be on your guard for them and crush their souls, and send them directly to my engine! Show them that we are, in fact, many."

Blood weeped steadily from Legions mouth as he spoke, and his minions cheered, their cries representing their terrible evil. And they went, to their respective locations in Hyrule, to spread evil and defend their glorious Lord and Master. As Legion had always said, Amen to that. And, after all, who could defeat one who was many? Who indeed.

* * *

And, so ends that dramatic chapter! Sheesh. I spent a while creating Legion's 8 minions. They're all pretty cool, and the fight scenes including them will be quite dramatic. However, the next chapter will be Herris explaining his story, and the dark secrets of Legion. Drop me a review, all! -Stewey. Soon, ass will be kicked. Until then, you get to see why this odd monster assisted them. 


	9. The Story Of Herris

The next Chapter is Herris's life before Asylum. What was he will be revealed here. Was he once a man? Perhaps. This chapter might seem a bit out of place, as it takes place in another more modern dimension, where Herris was a street cop in New Orleans, Ironically the same place where Shadowman's powers awakened, and the demon Morteth disguised himself as a gang lord and spread murder and fear through New Orleans. Herris' fate is tied deeply to Morteth, as you will soon see. Anyways. I am quite eager to get this up and get Ganondorf fighting Bruka.

This chapter is incredibly violent and morbid, so I'll warn you right now, don't expect some sugar coated violence. Expect gruesome mutilation and a tad more intense swearing, not to mention a lot of things that might go against what the Christian religion says. Don't get pissed at me, freak out on Shadowman, for coming up with an idea that makes sense. Now, enjoy this, you'll respect our new character Herris a lot more. (By the way, I got the name from playing Shadowman, and naming all the enemies I encountered. This one Dark Butcher just wouldnt attack me. I shot at him, but nothing. So I dubbed him Herris. The rest are crazy. Don't worry, I let him live!)

* * *

Thomas Deacon tossed a pile of papers upon the black haired man's desk, and Herris Jetblack looked up. 

"Another murder?" He groaned.

Deacon nodded, the hulking man well over six feet. "We believe it's Morte's gang. But, as usual with these killings, we lack evidence, and any way to identify the victim."

Herris sifted through the pictures and saw what he assumed was a corpse stuck to a wall, it more resembled a vague blood covered doll, that you could just tell had been human. It's face was there, but its skull had been removed through a large gash in the forehead, and features were indistinguishable. It's stomach was split and stretched, and nailed to the wall about 2 feet away, the only thing keeping it on the wall.

Herris shuddered. "How do they do it, Deacon? What do they use? And why is there never any fingerprints?"

Deacon shrugged, but his eyes showed a different fear. "Obviously proffesional. Anyways, upload this into the database. There was also a robbery downtown, and we have some fingerprints to run through. Keep going, Jetblack, you're deadly close to a promotion." Thomas Deacon walked away, leaving Herris with the papers.

Herris whistled and inserted the crime scene photos into the evidence file for the Dark Glories, the gang headed by Papa Morte, a hulking man from the Caribbean, with a heavy accent and a cold smile. He had talked to the man before, as he was brought in for questioning once. Morte's eyes were peircing, and his smile was that of death itself. Morte had been seated in the waiting area of the Precinct, while one of his underlings, Mark Underwood, was being questioned.

Morte had asked Herris if he had a ciggarette. Herris could hear the ice in his voice, and tossed him a smoke from a drawer in his desk. Morte caught it and lit it with an ornate lighter, with an odd symbol upon it. The fire that came from the lighter was bright blue. Herris did not question, figuring it to be some sort of pyrotechnical trick. Morte nodded thanks, and smiled.

"How long have you been a desk-man, Jetblack?" The man smiled, baring eerily sharp white teeth. Herris suppressed a shudder.

"About a year now, I should be getting a promotion soon." Herris was a little scared by how this man knew his name. His nametag simply said Officer Herris.

Morte let out a bigger smile, and Herris noticed his white teeth were very small, but very, very sharp. His eyes had taken on a red glint, and the very air around him had seemed to pulsate. "Tell me, Jetblack. How is your family doing?"

Herris opened his mouth to respond, but the door to the interrogation room opened and Gabriel Montgomery, a burly cop from New York, ushered Morte inside. The man flashed Herris a last smile and stepped inside the room.

Just remembering sent cold fingers running up and down Herris' spine, and he completed processing his report. He would be damn glad to get out of here. Being at the station nowadays only brought guilt, and going home to Modesty and Patrick was his favourite part of day. Herris Jetblack was not the richest man in the world. He was a street-cop, and a damn good one, but however, how good you are and your pay sometimes don't match up.

So, in order to keep his family fed and his paycheck up, he had, maybe put some evidence in places where they werent before. Like, when he got a search warrant on some crook, maybe he brought along a murder weapon from the evidence room or some blood samples and kind of, found them at the scene. So what? If he had a search warrant, these guys were already bums, why not put them in their place a little more?

Herris still felt incredible twinges of guilt and paranoia. He knew he would get a promotion, Deacon liked him, and he liked what he _thought _he was doing. Speaking of Deacon, Thomas and his partner Gabe strode over, armed with Kevlar jackets and heavy weaponry.

"What the hells going on?" Herris asked, confused.

"It's... The Codex." Gabe said. Deacon and Gabe were in the P.C.U, The Paranormal Crimes Unit. To the government and the police, these things happened from time to time, but Deacon was into heavier stuff, convinced that demons walked the earth and destroyed lives, from the inside out. And that seven of these demons would bring about Armageddon with a dark grimoire, being the Codex.

"The museums burgalar alarm is going off, and we have a recorded 911 call from the curator." Deacon pushed the play button, to a recording Jetblack would never forget.

"Please! Someone! It's huge! The fire, the fire! What is this! WHAT IN CHRISTS NAME..." The voice was cut off with a ripping noise and the crackle of flames, and Herris expected the call to end when a new voice interrupted, it was deep and echoey, as if several voices were speaking in unison.

"Deacon..." It rasped, and a low chuckle was heard. "Get a look at this fellow, not in a good way is he? His last sentence was used to take his lord's name in vain. What a fool. Oh well, makes my job a hell of a lot easier. You've seen the star, Deacon? Its here, so now I'm going to get the book, and your all going to BURN!" The voice rose to a cackle and the line went dead, while the desk man tried to talk

Herris was pale and shaking, at what the voice had said, but more so the sound. It had sounded so unreal, so dark. Too dark. No man could sound so purely hideous, and so purely sane at the same time. Deacon shut off the tape. "We may still have time. Nobody knows where exactly the Codex is but us, so we could beat him to it. Wish us luck, Jetblack!" The two men strode out.

This wasnt good, he would have to work later to cover Gabe and Tom's street shift. Oh well, that promotion was close now. He picked up the phone and called Modesty, his wife of almost a year now. They knew each other since Grade Three, and had hated each other till Grade 8. When, at graduation, after winning the academic achievment award, she had walked up to him and kissed him in front of everyone. That had been pretty cool. He looked at their past a little differently then.

"Hon?" She said as she picked up the phone, call display was a nifty contraption. "Herry, is that you?"

"Yeah." He said resentfully. "Look, I have to work late tonight, Deacon and Gabe are on an important crime scene and I have to take over the street patrol."

"I see..." She said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"Look. I'm sorry, but we know how close I am to this. I don't want to let it slip away from me." Herris protested.

"It's alright." She said, and he could hear the smile. "Just get home as soon as you can."

"Oh, I always do." Herris laughed and hung up the phone, ending the last conversation he would ever have with his wife.

* * *

As usual, New Orlean's nightlife was fairly active, but tonight, nothing illegal seemed to be going on. Oddly, a bunch of Morte's goons were hanging around a small pub, called the Wild at Heart. Herris had met the owner, a tough, sarcastic man by the name of Michael Leroi, and new virtually nothing about him except he was somehow friends with Deacon. 

Herris flashed his lights at the thugs and pulled over. A couple of them smirked at each other and jostled at each other with their elbows. "Evening officer!" One laughed merrily.

"Evening to you too, I hope you buys are behaving yourself. Anything you do can and will be linked back to your boss man." Herris smiled sarcastically, tipping his flashlight at the men.

"Oh, you don't want to deal with the boss man tonight." One chuckled. "He's got a shit load of work to do. I'm sure you'll see."

Herris eyed the man who spoke, a burly fellow with an open jacket, revealing a chest with a large tattoo in the center, the symbol found at the crime scenes. Of course, this is not near enough to convict any of the gang members, as Morte had come up with the sign and insisted they tattoo it on themselves. It was, as police say, circumstancial.

"Work, eh? Anyone ends up dead tomorrow, I'll be remembering that." Herris winked.

"Oh..." Laughed the man briskly. "You won't remember _shit_."

Herris scowled. "Watch yourself." The cop muttered and drove off. He decided to check out the residential area, just in case something was in fact being worked upon. Nearing the bend where all the bigger and more expensive houses were, something flew from the span in between a convenience store and a half finished house, and with a bang Herris' tire exploded.

"What in blue hell?" Herris swore and hopped out of the car, gun drawn. "Who's back there? Come out with your hands up!" Herris roared.

"Why don't you come get me, Herry." A slick voice, heavily thickened by a Carribean accent uttered, and was followed by a throaty chuckle.

With a sinking heart, Herris Jetblack recognized the voice of gang lord Morte. An dhe could see his eyes flickering in the dark, and his white teeth, lifted in a smile. "Hands up, Morte!" Herris turned on his flashlight to the second worst sight he would ever see.

Morte was drenched in blood, standing over one of the most mutilated corpses Herris had ever seen. Herris stared and Morte laughed briskly, and pointed to his wheel. Sticking out of his tire, were half a dozen teeth, flung at impossible speeds. Herris turned back, to witness the very worst thing he would ever lay his eyes upon, at least, while he was alive.

Morte was walking towards him, but for some reason he didnt seem to be very human. And he was changing fast. His lank black hair was lengthening and thinning, and his dark coffee skin was turning a sick shade of gray. Two horns curled from the top of his head and a serpent like tongue extended from between his now razor sharp teeth. His face was now incredibly skeletal, his nose now two slits, his cheek bones highly defined.

With a sick sense of vertigo Herris noticed Morte was now approximately ten feet tall.

"For Gehenna's sakes! Stop calling me Morte! Do you think the Grigori of Chaos deserves such a lacking name? Hear this and tremble. I am Morteth, bitch, and your lucky number for today is six hundred and sixty six. Do you really think I'm randomly selecting you, as well?" The demons accent was gone, now a loud hiss, and to Herris frustration, not a single light went on in a single home.

"No, you pitiful waste! Deacon and Gabe deserve a grand surprise if they even survive the encounter with my little brother, who, in the act of stealing the key to Armageddon, is also giving me time to end you!" The demon roared, raising a taloned claw.

With a last ditch effort, Herris raised his .44 Magnum and pumped a round into the monsters forehead. Morteth's now pure red eyes bugged out, and his mouth opened in a silent scream. He extended a wingspan of at least forty feet and collapsed onto the pavement, motionless, black blood pumping from his skull.

"Shiiit..." Herris muttered, shaking. "This is going to take a lot of fucking paperwork..." He stalked over to the fallen beast, just as Morteth sat up.

"Boo." He cackled, and stood. Herris wasn't quite sure if his bladder released or not as the behemoth hauled him off his feet and decapitated him with a swift swipe of a spine encrusted tail, but his last thoughts were; "Oh shit, I'm going to hell arent I?" The last thing he saw before embracing the sweet darkness was the leering face of the great demon, smiling like the devil.

* * *

"Get up, maggot!" A voice screeched in his ear, blowing rancid breath into his face. 

"Where the hell..." Herris muttered, opening his eyes. As he did so, he screamed, knowing that life was only the first part. What came next was a hell of a lot worse. His body was wracked with pain, and above him hung countless moaning corpses, seemingly dead, but still moving and screaming. A fould mottled green creature was prodding him with the curved end of a nasty meat hook.

"Welcome to the big A. Asylum! The final nuthouse! Where all you sinning shitheads who our glorious Lord and Master sees fit to bring into go! Congratulations!" The thing snarled, and pointed up. "If your not like them, you've passed the first test!"

"Am I in Hell?" Herris coughed. To his surprise and offense, the creature threw its head back and cackled.

"Boy! You don't know anything, do you? I don't know how many poor folks I've had to rattle this off to. Your peoples religion really sucks. To put it simply. Welcome to DeadSide! Everyone goes here, good or bad. The exceptionally naughty ones manifest in physical form as, Undead, while the snotnosed perfectionists end up in spirit form, to wander this hellhole freely!"

Herris must have looked at the monster funny, because it hauled back and slapped him. "What? Do I have brains on my teeth?" The creature hissed. "Get real! It isn't supper time yet!" The creature laughed again. "Let me make it clear to you. You planted evidence on some crooks, right?"

"I guess..." Herris coughed.

"The realistic response would be Fuckin' A you did. Now these folks might of got off with one or two years in the slammer, but you had to go and make shit worse for them. What I find hilarious is that you didnt think what you were doing was _too_ bad. When 4 of the fuckers killed themselves!" The monstrosity cackled again.

"So now Legion decided you will assist him through his beautiful return to power, and become a Dark Butcher! But... Your nowhere near pretty enough to join our ranks right now..." The disgusting slimy monster chortled. Herris glanced at a nearby mirror. His head had been crudely sewn on, but apart from that... he was fine.

"What are you talk-" he started, turning back to get a faceful of boiling water. The pain was pure and cruel, like the stinging of a thousand hornets upon his face, but infinitely worse. He couldnt even scream, as the smell of his own burning flesh stung his nostrils.

"A little better!" The creature chuckled. "What we need to do, see. Is drive you completely nuts. We're going to make you just like us! Ain't that grand! And the best part; YOU CAN'T DIE! HA HA!" The monster screeched and promptly removed his nose with a meat cleaver.

This time Herris could scream, and he filled his lungs with rancid air and screamed loud, as his own blood stained his shirt. "Feeling it yet, kid?" The monster screamed at him, and began rubbing hot tar on his face. Herris went to strike the beast but his hands, he found were tightly bound. He was strapped to a massive, bloodstained operating table.

"A fighter eh? Keep trying, it makes this a _fuck_ of a lot funner!" Herris was reduced to sobs as he tried vainly to escape. He was vaguely aware that the meat hook was being raked across has face and his skin was being scalded by massive amounts of boiling water. He closed his eyes and tried to think of happier things. While his body was virtually destroyed by the monster above him, he mourned his own loss, the loss of Modesty and Patrick, and the loss of his world.

* * *

He was unaware how long he lay there, being constantly brutalised by increasingly more devices and weapons, only that all he knew was pain and cold. Eventually, he felt a hard slap across his face as the creature assisted him to his feet. "Now you're about ready for the club, boyo. Only two more little tasks! First, just to make sure your good and vegetative... And you damn well better be, or I have to go and do that whole thing over again." 

He spun Herris towards a mirror to show him what he had become. He was mottled and his flehs was raked and charred horribly. His face was a mass of twisted green flesh, his eyes peering out from beneath blood green eyelids. His lips were gone, revealing his gums and teeth, which were now bloody and charred. His nose was gone, now a bloody doube slit, revealing bone. He almost screamed, when he realised that he would be considered still sane, and put through the process again.

Instead he managed an uncaring grunt, and the monster he now looked vaguely like cackled. "Don't think I don't know how you feel. Believe me, after the initial after-shock, this shit gets a hell of a lot funner. Pain is probably gone, bet you didnt notice yet. I boiled all your nerves. You can't feel anything. But... the nerve ends heal slowly, everything heals eventually down here, so we have to repeat the process every two weeks."

He led Herris to an empty cell and tossed him in. "Now, to make sure your good and crazy, you'll stay here for a week, and then you'll meet Legion, the greatest being to ever walk the earth, and rule Deadside. By the way, don't mention the name Leroi or Shadowman in front of him. He suffered one of his only defeats at the hands of that dude." Herris simply stared. A week, here? Oh Lord, save him now.

Oh yeah, if there was no heaven or hell, then of course, no lord. But that didn't make sense. Even in the face of such terrible evil, solid proof, he had to believe in a counterbalance. Nothing so terrible could exist without a beautifully holy opposite.

"Your wise, Jetblack. I admire you." A smooth british voice uttered from a single telivision on the wall. A man with blond and brown hair was staring at him with cold grey eyes. His mouth was dripping with seeming infinite amounts of blood, and he wore an ironic smile, not at all friendly. Herris stared, wondering if he had read his thoughts.

"Don't even ask yourself. It's obvious. It's also obvious that your still sane somehow. You'll be the first. Usually the poor bastards who end up here had nothing left to hold onto on earth. You did, and retained all thought. Don't fret. You'd make a very versitile warrior this way, and I'll keep you as you are. I'll leave you with a light job, as even if you rebelled you couldn't possibly defeat anyone around you."

Herris struggled to find the words to express his emotion at that time. The voice was like the demons, echoey, as if many beings were speaking at once. Suddenly, the words left Herri's mouth. "I don't give a fuck who you are, or what I'll have to endure. Fuck you."

"Why, Herris. You have no choice. You see, my name is Legion; For we are Many. I am everywhere, Herris. You'd like your son and your wife to continue their livs, grief stricken as they are, wouldn't you? I'd hate to have to slice up such a pretty woman..." Legion's face never changed once.

"Touch her and I swear I'll kill you." Herris snarled. Again, Legion laughed, crisply and coldly, hideously amused.

"Please Jetblack, try. I will be amazed to see you land a single scrape. I'll make you a deal, I'll supply you with every weapon created in your world, and you can try them all on me. The catch? After you lose, I kill your family, and stick you in a vat of boiling blood for an eternity. Sound like a deal?" Legion smiled sagely.

Herris' rage was incredible, but even though this looked to be a simple man, he could sense there was more to this being. He believed every word Legion uttered. And suddenly Herris remembered a portion of the Bible. The part where Christ expelled the demon from the possessed man. "And he said to him, what is thy name..." Herris muttered.

Legion laughed again. "Smart, Jetblack! Yes, that was me, testing the limits of my powers. But tell me, Herris, what Christ exists to stop me now? What being can actually amount to what I am? You can't begin to imagine. After your stay, you'll see." Legion's face faded and left Herris to be smothered in his thoughts.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of keys jangling, and was aware he was starving. He bolted up to see what appeared to be a decaying body standing with keys in its hand. Without a word it ushered him to follow. He did so, and was led through endless gore-spattered halls to a huge metal dining room, the walls flecked with rust and blood. The chandlier was made of human hands, clutching flames. 

Legion was seated at the far end of a reasonably large dining table. A smile played about his bloodstained mouth and his eyes were alight with cold mirth. "Herris Jetblack, we meet face to face. I must say, I thought you'd be taller. The camera does that to people." Legion chuckled.

Herris took a seat and jumped as plates upon plates piled up in front of him. He was about to dig in, when he noticed that it was all meat, it looked excellent, but he was a man of variety. He looked up at Legion, who was staring at him and smiling.

"Excuse me if the meal doesnt fit your tastes, Jetblack, but... Vegetables don't grow here. Even if they did, eating things that sprout from the dirt wuld be simply repulsive." Legion's smile never faltered.

"Well, we all know animals lay close to dirt, save for bird, but this doesnt look like bird. Would you mind telling me what type of meat suits your 'Almighty Power'?" Herris mused sarcastically, yet as he spoke, something clicked in his head, but before he could grasp it, Legion spoke.

"Why, Herry? Isn't it obvious? What better food for our perfection, than to downsize the self-proclaimed, dominant species? What is better deserving of being devoured? The meat is human flesh, Herris. Dig in." Legion sliced off a particularly large peice and devoured it with a gulp.

Herris felt sick, and was about to pull back, and his eyes blazed at Legion. "You expect me to eat that?" He said, near vomiting.

"It's not cannabalism, Herris. Your nowhere near human anymore. Besides, aren't you simply _starving_?" Legion inquired with a smile.

Herris was about to retaliate that he wasn't anymore, when his stomach gave a sickening growl. Legion's smile grew, and an eyebrow raised. "Your stomach speaks truer than you can, Jetblack. Take the step. Why would you want to remain human? This is the last frontier."

Herris stared in hatred at Legion before sacrificing the last of his humanity, as he ate, Legion smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

The next years spent in Asylum he retained his sanity. What they did was prepare for a grand takeover, of some country named Hyrule. He learned much of Legion. He learned that the "man" was actually a powerful demon, so hideous and almighty that none had seen his true form. Save for Shadowman, who, Herris also learned was Michael Leroi. He discovered much about Mike, and from what he learned, he wished he knew him more. 

He learned after defeating Legion, that their leader ahd faked his death to escape. This hardly seemed almighty to him, but apparently this was great wit and boldness. Michael LeRoi went on to slay the demons Deacon had spoke of, personally destroying Morteth, who was indeed one of the Seven Apocalypse demons. He secretly praised Shadowman for this.

He had learned the extent of Legion's powers. He was indeed impossibly powerful, being able to controt most reality to his bidding, to control anything he created, and read minds. He coul not, however, see the future. He had attempted this ability many times, but nothing was achieved. On days he tried and failed, Legion became violent, destroying his own servants left and right.

Herris trained in combat with the meathooks he was given as a weapon. However, Legion never put him in his army. Legion travelled time and space with the help of an Omniportal, a powerful device used to transport him anywhere. Herris was assigned to this, so he didnt have regular access to weaponry and try to wipe out his fellow Dark Butchers. Legion was the only one who knew of his remaining sanity.

Like the rest, he never saw Legion's true form, but he could see the way things seemed darker when Legion was angry. It was rare he became angry, as he was usually calm, collected and sarcastic. He eventually was told about the day the being that they dubbed the Wandering Warrior entered Asylum. The knight came bearing holy gauntlets, fashioned by the gods to end Hyrules Great War, which was caused by Legion being the king's advisor.

Somehow this warrior got wind of this and strode into Asylum, killing the Butchers and finally reaching Legion. Legion treated him as he treated any other opponent. With no respect and sarcastic mockery. A mistake Legion lived through to regret. As he began trying to taunt his opponent, the man with blond hair inserted the holy gauntlets directly through Legion's stomach.

Legion almost died that day, and only won by sending his opponent intot he omniportal and randomizing the destination, sending his opponent into 1 of the thousands of overlapping dimensions that exist beyond the world we know. It was a cheap tactic, and not unlike Legion, who would not take being defeated again. Legion was definitely frightened by this experience, and set himself against Hyrule for one final assault.

From there Herris' life continued normally till found by Ganondorf, and thrust into a quest that would lead them through hell and back. By the end, a certain individual may regret not being able to glimpse the future. Or maybe he would have yet another victory to covet in his tainted mind for eternity. Time would tell.

* * *

Whew, that was a lot of writing, but hey! It's to be expected from this story. I wasn't goign to make this chapter split into two, because that went against what I promised. So it's a lot of reading. Thats why this site exists! To read! And, hopefully review as well, if you catch my drift. Hope you liked that installment, disturbing as it was. I scared myself writing it. But hey. Thats jsut me. Others may find it totally awesome! (Ugh.. If you do, please keep it to yourself.) Anyways, stand by for the next chapter! 


	10. His Most Terrible Sin

Now, after the nightmare of Herris' existence, we come to the nightmare at hand. We know Legion's plans for Hyrule, its perpetual drain and finally him snapping the broken country like a twig, and amassing it with the damned. The trio will get to put their abilities to the extreme test during this climactic quest. From here on in, chapters may be a tad shorter, this ones is a prelude to the actual quest, tying up some loose ends and beginning a unique and rather cool pairing. Its all takes place at Hyrule Castle. Enjoy, folks, or else.

* * *

**His Most Terrible Sin**

Authors Note: I'm going to do chapter heading now, because they look cool. Don't ask about the title, it comes at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda, don't own Shadowman, and its a real damn shame. Read the story already!! Why are you even reading a disclaimer? Don't you understand that I'm only writing it as a neccesity so I don't get sued? Stop reading it! Augh!!!! Sorry. Went a little nuts there. If your reading stuff I write, your not an idiot. Now I'm going to stop doing this now because I'm scaring myself.

* * *

Ganondorf broke the stunned silence by clapping his hand upon the creatures shoulder and using his free hand to shake Herris' hand furiously. "It appears we have somthing in common, Jetblack." Ganondorf said, looking at the once human beast with respect and dignity.

"What would that be, Gerudo King?" Herris smiled, his relief at the acceptance is obvious.

"We each have pasts we would rather forget. I must live with my past, and set things right. You must do the same. Help us slay Legion, and purge this world." Ganondorf said, assisting Herris to the table.

Herris' twisted face broke out in a smile. "It will not be easy. Legion did not anticipate your escape, and he has taken steps to make sure you will not re-enter Asylum. Each of his henchmen,all in the different sacred places of Hyrule, his top henchmen, called Harvesters, are pumping souls into Asylum from their own respective Helltexes, creating a barrier, and each also have an Omniportal. Penetrating the many layers will be difficult, as they are undoubtedly ready for you."

Ganondorf smirked widely and glanced at Link, who was looking a little troubled at the loss of his sword. The cut he had recieved from Legions blade looked like a large burn. "_Are_ they ready for us, do you think? Sure they know we're coming. But are they actually prepared for _our_ fury?" Ganondorf grinned and stood. "I highly doubt it."

At that moment he noticed he was still drenched in blood. "First things first, we'll need a change of clothes, and maybe a visit to the armoury."

* * *

In the darkness of the massive arena atop the Dark Spire, Darrik stared around. Bruka's lair was unique, a massive colliseum filled with massive overhanging chandeliers and numerous traps, like spike pits and flames that erupted from certain parts of the floor. Bruka had decided upon bringing technowledgy to defend his fortress, reasoning that it would beffudle any Hylian intruders to no end. 

But the mechanoid demon himself was nowhere to be seen, especially in the current pitch black state. But, all of the sudden, the wizard Darrik hurd the clanking of the tank treads as the monster neared. And suddenly the great Bruka emerged into the small circle of light that shone through the ceiling.

"Darrik, what brings you here, fellow Harvester?" The beast smiled, revealing teeth like iron tombstones, and his blood red eyes flickering with insane light. Bruka was a deep black, his scales reflecting the small amount of light, creating obsidian pools all over him. His right arm was completely mechanical, able to shift between a great razor, a hammer, and a grenade launcher.

His left was heavily muscled, and currently clutched a massive lance in its death grip. His shoulders were naturally coated in spikes, but there was nothing really natural about Bruka. Somewhere above in a large room that hung from the ceiling was the dark humming of Bruka's Helltex, one not as large as Legions, and only souls could pass through it to the engine without destroying the Helltex.

"Legion sent me to make sure you were ready for Ganondorf and the others." Darrik said, glancing around the arena. "He wants to make sure we do not underestimate and are ready to face a slight challenge."

Bruka scoffed, wheeling his way over to a far corner as lights turned on. "Let me tell you something, Darrik, relay this to Legion. My fortress is built with offensive defense. That means that every chamber is guarded by monsters created by me. Each floor has a stronger beast, and their are 10 floors. The 10th being me. My arena is insured with hideous amounts of weaponry, that would catch any of them completely off guard."

Darrik sighed. "You forget, Bruka, they have Herris. You must rely on more than your sinister traps and sadistic defense. You must utilise your own skill to defeat them. Underestimation is the reason us tyrants fall. Remember that." Darrik turned and exited the building.

Bruka snorted, a cloud of bright blue flames erupting from his nostrils. Be careful, against mortals. That would be like asking one to take caution while swatting flies. The point being, why worry about something so infinitely weak?

* * *

Link, Herris and Ganondorf waited outside the armoury as Serril muttered and fumbled with the lock. Ganondorf had shown Herris the weapon he obtained from one of the Asylum monsters and Herris was assisting him in its use. 

"Be careful, Legion would find it funny to equip his soldiers with otherworldly weapons to mow you down like nothing. Bruka is especially reliant on this system, I still don't know who to take on first... Ah, your comrade has opened the door."

The three stepped in behind the royal treasurer and gazed in awe at the expanse of weapons. Ganondorf ran directly to the axes and maces and began studying the powerful weapons. Herris sighed.

"None of these will do much good against Legion's top warriors. They have a system, that only certain weapons can destroy them, save for Bruka, who is too hideously powerful to be limited to a weakness. Legion pillaged the dimensions for the most powerful holy weapons and gave them to his hideous underlings." Herris stared around.

"And the only way to defeat most of them is with these weapons, which lie in their tainted lair's." Herris stalked over to a large scythe and takes it from the wall. "Nonetheless, I like this one." The creature smiled, and Ganondorf noticed that his skin was a bit less burned.

"Herris, it looks like your healing." Ganondorf pointed out.

Herris studied his reflection in the scythes blade and nodded. "Yes, it comes from being in a land ten times as pure as the interior of Asylum. In maybe three days I will return to normal."

Ganondorf smiled in relief for the man. It would be a terrible burden for an individual to endure that. He turned and something caught his eye. In the stack of maces, there was one chain-mace that struck him as completely perfect.

It's handle was steel, with ornate symbols upon it, one was clearly the symbol on the Medallion of Light, the other the Hylian Heiroglyph for Poison. It was on a long chain, over five feet, and the end was a dragon, two-dimensional, and made of razor. It overlapped a bit, the wings above the body, and had spikes where a dragon would have them.

Serril walked over. "You've taking a liking to the Dragon's Embrace, no?" The man smiled. "Rauru crafted it, with the Dragon God of Light Tornadie."

Ganondorf must have looked confused, for Serril continued. "Tornadie is not Hylian, but one of the Terrisian God's. Your travels probably won't bring you to Terras, but you may have the glory of seeing it. It is a world like no other. That weapon is only one example of the unique arms they create there. It's unbreakable, by the way, and cuts through nigh anything."

Ganondorf backed away from Serril, son of Richard and swung the blade heavily, there was a heavy whoosh as the razored end sliced through the air, and golden flames licked from the edge. Herris had approached and was staring in awe. "Obviously Legion did not locate that one, or he would take it immediately." The creature mused.

Ganondorf thanked Serril and left, then turned to Link. "Do you not want a weapon?" Ganondorf asked.

Link shook his head, a grim expression upon his face. "I think it's time I got my old one back." The Hylian man grimaced.

Ganondorf stared. _He means to get the Master Sword. _Ganondorf thought. "But Link, what will the effects of removing that blade again be?" Ganondorf asked.

Link didn't respond, staring straight ahead, and finally answered. "I'm not sure. I doubt it would send me forward again, but then again we still have no real answer to it's mysteries. It destroys evil, that we know, but it's full history is unknown. I'm hoping for the best."

Ganondorf was now clad in black armour, but it lacked the evil lookof his previous set. It had powerful gauntlets and razored knee and elbow pads. His cape was silver, with a golden triforce etched upon it.

They re-entered the dining hall. Everyone was gone now, but Malon and Zelda, who were discussing something seriously. Malon brightened when Link came back, and strode over.

"If you would have explained everyhting before hand, you know I would have gone with you!" Malon indignantly joked. "Are you all right?"

Link laughed and nodded. "I'm fine, as is everyone else. Ganondorf and Herris most likely spend the night here, and set off in the morning. I'll stay one last night at the ranch, and join them here in the morning. Can you handle the chores on your own?" Link asked.

Malon swatted his shoulder lightly. "You know I can do them ten times as well as you, Link."

Link laughed and embraced her. "I know. Don't worry, I'll survive this. Where we will go is up to our new companion, Herris Jetblack."

Herris bowed curtly and resumed his stance, staring idly around. He was now clad in a suit of silver armour, engraved with the Triforce and other numerous Hylian heiroglyphs. The ornate scythe was clutched in his grip and he looked ready to annihalate anything in an instant.

Zelda had made her way over, and was eying the companions. "Again I am forced to apologise, this time to your new companion. I reacted wrongly upon your arrival, judging you by what you appeared to be. I now see you as a tortured soul who is welcome here as long as you'd like."

Herris kneeled down upon one knee and bowed deeply to the Queen, who blushed an turned away. Ganondorf elbowed Link and grinned, and the Hero of Time smiled also. Herris' head raised and his eyes met Zelda's, and there was a tingle through the air, that Ganondorf and Link picked up instantly. Zelda blushed deeply and turned away.

"Now, it is late. I am going to sleep and I advise you do as well. There is a large suite upstairs that undoubtedly has enough beds. I bid you all good night." Zelda spared another split second to glance at Herris, who had not yet gotten to his feet and strode away, her head clouded with sympathy and... something else she had only felt for one other.

Without a word Herris rose, an ironic expression upon his face, and put on a good show of ignoring the giggles of Link and Ganondorf. The three stood, suddenly aware of the toil and disaster that would await them as they pursued the most deadly venture Hyrule had ever seen. Three men, against pure, tainted evil.

Malon strode over and gave Link a kiss on the cheek, "Well," She smiled. "Its about time for me and Link to be going home." She offered Herris and Ganondorf a smile. "Thank you, Ganondorf, for returning him in one piece, and Herris, for helping how you did."

Ganondorf felt he had something more to say, and it came to him. "Malon, I'm sorry, for the past, and about Ingo and your father. The efffect of my actions did not matter to me then, and, once again I'd like to apologise." Ganondorf bowed his head, awaiting a response.

To his surprise, Malon laughed, and he looked up to see her smiling at him. "You took care of your apologies when you told us your story, Ganondorf." The red-head assured him. "Theres no need to continue. Your actions toward us in the past are forgotten, and what you did in Asylum is good enough for forgiveness."

Ganondorf was nothing short of astonished and relieved. His face broke out in a smile and he nodded. "Thank you for understanding, and your forgiveness, even though I am undeservant of it."

Malon smiled. "Don't beat yourself up like that. Ten years have gone by, and the scars you inflicted upon Hyrule have healed. Now, new lascerations are being torn in our country. The best you can do for yourself would be to help my Link destroy Legion, and hopefully Hyrule can go back to normal, at least for a little while."

"I hope so, Malon. Good night, make sure Link sleeps well, for what we have to do tomorrow, he'll need it." Ganondorf grinned, and turned to Link. "Come as early as you can so we can prepare, Herris will tell us where we should strike first on Legion's army."

Herris nodded. "I have an idea I will save for the morning, until then, let us go, It would do no good to combat evil dead tired." Herris glanced at the baby Liam, who was staring at Herris and giggling. "Cute kid." The man hobbled up the stairs.

Ganondorf laughed briskly and followed, even though he was barely tired. As he waved to Link and Malon, he knew he felt well enough to charge into Asylum and take it by storm.

* * *

When they got to the room, it was bitter cold. The balcony door was open, and Herris shut it. "Christ..." He muttered. "That takes the heat right out of a room." 

Ganondorf, who recognized the room as the one he entered through, nodded in agreement, eyes darting around, and took a seat upon the second bed. "What ever happened to your family, Herris?"

Herris paused in the act of setting up his scythe and stood motionless for a moment, and what Ganondorf guessed was a laugh escaped him. "I was in Legion's service for 15 years today. And only two days ago did he let me look at them."

Ganondorf forwned, feeling guilty at the question, Herris turned, saw his expression and laughed. "No, no. I am not hurt at all. Legion only let me see because she was well off with another family. He thought this would drive me mad you see, but instead it brought happiness, as I knew it took her that long to move on, otherwise he would have shown me sooner."

Ganondorf realised the irony of this and laughed. "So intead of hurting you, he helped you. All in all, Legion is a fool."

Herris shook his head. "Not a fool, but he considers everyone else less intelligent, and has no idea of the working of ones soul. No, Legion is not a fool, simply blind to the heart, and that may be his biggest flaw. Self-sacrifice makes no sense to him, nor does love, even hate. "

Ganondorf considered this. "Let us not dwell on Legion now, but on sleep." Ganondorf threw himself onto the bed, pulling a pillow over his head. "G'night, Jetblack." The gerudo king muttered, and was instantly asleep.

"Good night to you, Gerudo King." Herris chuckled and lay down.

* * *

It was the sound of metal on metal that awoke Ganondorf, otherwise they both would have died a terrible death. At first he was unaware of what woke him, he only knew he still had the pillow on his head. He got the feeling a sudden movement could be fatal, but didnt know why. Then he heard the voice. 

In a thick English accent, a voice muttered from the dark. "King of Evil eh? Don't seem like much asleep in his armour." There was the slicing noise again, and footfalls. "Legion says slice and dice, and slice and dice I does. They don't call old Jacky boy Jack The Ripper for nothing."

Ganondorf had heard enough, and he sat bolt upright to see a tall man with lank brown hair and a moustache looming at the end of his bed with a pair of surgical blades, and reacting mostly on instinct, tossed the pillow into his face. Jack cursed and stumbled backwards, tearing the pillow from his face, but that was all Ganon needed.

The air displaced as he flew with both his feet horizontally towards the Ripper's head, pulling off a miraculous drop kick. There was a crack as the age old serial killers nose broke, and dark crimson blood ran down his bare chest. But, he did not flinch, striking violently towards Ganondorf with one of his blades as he tried to rise. It was lucky Ganondorf slept in his armour, because he raised a gauntlet to block the strike.

The surgical kife snapped, and it became apparent the battle was almost over as Herris got to his feet. Jack screamed in frustration and spit in Ganondorf face. To the former King of Evil's shock, the saliva burned like fire, and he fell screaming. Jack cackled and delivered a swinging roundhouse punch to Herris as he attempted to grab the insane killer.

Ganondorf's life flashed before his eyes as he vaguely saw the man draw a seven inch spine, crackling with black mist. He held it high over his head, facing down, intending to drive it directly through the top of Ganons head. With a burst of relief his hands found the hilt of the Dragons Embrace, and he swung it wildly.

The chain wrapped around Jack's legs, and then the deadly head of the mace struck home in his right calf. Jack screamed and dropped, oozing blood all over the floor, and the muscle destroyed in a useless clump, preventing movement. Ganondorf stood, sidestepping lightly as Jack lashed at him with the spike.

Herris chuckled, and it soon became full blown laughter. "Jack the Ripper, killed after trying to kill two warriors in their sleep, after pulling off the same trick his master did, faking his own death to escape Shadowman. Your pathetic, Jack. I thought I might have had a shred of respect for you. It's no wonder Batrachian ruled The Five, and not you."

"Shut up!" Jack screeched, writhing and bleeding. "At least I didn't backstab the power that gave me life!" You ungrateful treacherous... AUGH!!!!" He was cut off as Herris stomped upon his right wrist, shattering it, forcing him to release the grip on the deadly spike.

"Life?" Herris muttered. "If this is life, I never want to witness final death, like you're going to."

Ganondorf let out a shaky laugh. "Is that what Legion wants? To kill us in our sleep? Tell me Jack, how scared is he?"

Jack spat a wad of blood at Ganondorf. "Your one to talk about fear, Ganon! Your life is based upon fear. You call yourself redeemed, when you have given no thought to your most terrible sin!" Jack cakled again. "Kill me, but you'll never kill fear. You'll only bring it down a notch, for what is fear without Jack the Ripper?"

The killer began laughing insanely, and Ganondorf brought his foot down upon his neck, snapping it with a crunch and bringing a torrent of blood from Jack's mouth. With a scowl he glanced out the window. "Well, its seven, looks like the time for sleep is over..."

Herris was staring at Ganondorf thoughtfully. "Apparently. Any idea what he meant by "Most terrible sin?"

Ganondorf scowled bitterly. "I might. And it irritates me I didn't think of it sooner. But thats for later. For now lets worry about the sin of spilling this dogs blood all over this beautiful carpet." Ganondorf grabbed a rag off the dresser and began hurriedly wiping it up.

Herris chuckled and joined him, ignoring the footsteps of guards belatedly hrrying up the stairs to the commotion. And in Asylum, Legion roared and ripped to his demon form, a single Dark Butcher choosing the wrong moment to walk in, and his brain melted at the sight of the terrible monster, and afterwards his body did as well, as Legion drowned the corpse in hellectic flames.

* * *

Personally that was a fun chapter to write, and killing off Jack was really fun. He always annoyed me. I should have made him crawl on the ceiling, though. Heh heh. Anyways, before another chapter on this expect one from the Mario one, as I'm going to try to level all this confusing shit out, and actually complete something. Tell me your thoughts and opinions, as well as mistakes I made, so I can make this story the best I can.I didn't give much of a description of Legion's hideous true form, as thats a surprise, but I just gave a basic idea of how terrifying it is. Anyways, Until next time! 


	11. Side Effects Of Bruka May Include

**A/N: Okay. New Chapter, and my ideas for a new Zelda story were shot down as there is no character categorie for Majora! How queer! I was going to write a funny one-shot with him as the main character, but ah well. I might still, but later. Anyways, after the warriors decide to trek to the Dark Spire in the Lost Woods, they discover a hideous scene in the forest Link grew up in. Did I say they were going to fight Bruka in this chapter? If I did, I extend humble apologies. The bits that had to be tied up beforehand took up too much space, and if I had thrown Bruka into the mix too, it would have been well over 5000 words for the chapter, and I'm trying to cut them down a bit. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Side Effects Of Bruka May Include...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Shadowman. I do own Bruka, the beast of my creation, along with most of the other Harvesters. I own Herris, and the Dark Spire.**

**Authors Note:. Many thanks to all my reviewers, for giving me the drive to continue. This story is for the good people of who took the time to read this tale. By the way, the mention of Terras, in the last chapter is a realm of my invention, where a novel/book I am writing takes place. Just for those interested. Anyways, read on, and ignore my rambling.**

* * *

Ganondorf leaned back in the chair and belched loudly, drawing a laugh from Herris and another from Link. Link shook his head and finished the plate of bacon. 

"I can't believe he tried to have you killed while you slept. Any idea what they're doing with the body?" The Hero of Time asked, setting down his fork.

"Burning it, and burying his ashes in an unmarked grave, as is the way assassins are buried." Zelda replied from her place at the table, conveniently beside Herris, whose signs of healing were great. There were minor burns obscuring his face, but he had a head of healthy looking black hair and his eyes were showing some humorous light.

"Jack the Ripper deserves less than that, even." Herris chuckled. "Fancied himself great, as the actual builder of Asylum. He drew up the plans, you know. He is, in fact, The Dark Architect. Was, I should say. But you see what these delusions had done to him." Herris took a drink of Lon Lon Milk. "I must say, the best two meals of my death have been in Hyrule."

Zelda, who surprisingly did all the cooking herself, smiled and nodded, some color rising to her cheeks. Ganondorf suppressed a smile with a mouthful of eggs. He grinned as his hand brushed the sleek handle of his new weapon, and he could feel its holy power rush throughout his body at the mere touch.

It had been a while since he had sat back and thought since Asylum, and it had made him feel uneasy. So he decided upon it now. Jacks words had brought a sick wave of guilt back. He had comitted one well nigh unforgivable sin, and perhaps he would soon right it.

It came in the form of Phantom Ganon. A being he duplicated off himself, a being who breathed, thought, and felt. He fed this man who was himself notions about the evils of Hyrule, and the righteousness of their quest. And he had followed Ganondorf, willingly, like a trusting sheep to it's master. And after Link had quenched the flaming spirit of this being, he had locked him away in nothingness, simply for the same fault as him, losing to Link.

And now Ganondorf knew what it was to be sealed alone, with nothing but your memories and your pain-wracked soul to comfort you. And this being had virtually no memories to wallow in, and most likely knew nothing but sorrow and hatred for his master's cruel betrayal. What could be worse than creating life, and then simply sweeping it into darkness, letting it deteriorate in a timeless seal forever?

"Are you alright, Ganondorf?" Zelda inquired with a chuckle. "Or did that spot on the table get really interesting all of the sudden?" The Queen had laced her fingers together in a steeple and was using it to support her chin as she smiled at him.

Ganondorf shook his head. "Just lost in the times, I suppose." Ganondorf bit his lip for a moment, staring out at the Hylian landscape, Lon Lon ranch visible on the horizon. He crossed his arms over his barrel chest and black armour, and his spiked red hair stood straight as usual. After the moments reflection he tilted his head towards Herris. "As the morning is in full bloom, Jetblack, our guide and navigator, where will we strike first?"

Herris thought, staring seriously at Ganondorf. "You must understand this is a difficult decision. I would hate to send us into the arms of our demise with an unwise decision, but I have had much time to think." Herris stood, stretched, and grabbed up his scythe. "We will head south, to the Lost Woods, and Bruka, the most terrifying of Legion's henchmen, but we have the greatest chance of defeating him as we are now than any of the others." Herris' skin was no longer mottled green, but dark red, covered in small scars, that he could almost watch heal.

Ganondorf nodded. "So to Dark Spire." _And to the very spot where I sealed away my clone_. Ganondorf thought bitterly. "Bruka will rue the day he set foot in this beautiful land." The Gerudo drew his mace and stood to his full height, well over six feet.

To his surprise Herris began to laugh uncontrollably. "Bruka never once set "foot" in Hyrule." The man chuckled. "He kind of, 'rolled in.'" Herris guffawed as he wiped his eyes. "A joke shared amidst Asylum's creatures, one of the few tasteful ones. A few also comment on Legion's tendencies to duck potential death." Herris returned serious. "We can't let him do that anymore. We have to make sure other worlds don't fall prey to this hideous man."

"I understand this, Herris. Bruka, 'rolled' in? Is he a Goron?" Link asked, confused.

"Nothing of the sort. Bruka was a monster from another dimension, a demon, so to speak, or at least close to one," Herris explained, his thoughts on Morteth. "He was fascinated by new and increasingly more exotic ways at dispatching his enemies, and became obssessed with mayhem, destruction and death. Finally, in one hideous night he annihalated his entire planet, and spent days feasting upon the empty world, free of all life save himself."

Herris paused, sneaking a glance at the Queen, who was staring at him intently, taking in his story with professional observation and a little affection. Herris grinned. "He modified himself, applied his bottom half with tank treads in place of legs, wheels, I mean." He clarified at the looks from the group. "After about a week in his emptied realm, Legion got wind of his deed, and decided him Asylum material, and prepared him for his grand strike."

Herris set the scythe upon the table, and crossed his arms behind his head. "Bruka is quite insane, and a danger to all those alive around him, even his own minions. He destroys things with reckless abandon, and is obssesed with otherworld technologies. Guns, explosives, you name it. Actually, he probably has more things that you can name. We'll have to overcome this with our wills though, and find a way to stop him."

Ganondorf stood, cracking his knuckles and eying his comrades with an expression his old friend Icarah would have remembered. It was that fiery glint, the will-power of a thousand men in Ganondorf's eyes. "A challenge, you say? Why are we sitting around here talking about it? Let's go." Ganondorf slung his large pack over his mighty shoulder and grinned. "You guys aren't... Scared, or anything, are you?"

Link shook his head, and stood, Master Sword in hand. "It was in the armoury, after all. They removed it as a momento, seeing as it was safe now. I'm confident it will help again." He offered Queen Zelda a swift bow, and went and stood by Ganondorf.

Zelda and Herris stood at the exact same moment, and the black haired man turned and bowed deeply, and before he rose, grasped Zelda's hand, and kissed it lightly. Instead of blushing, Zelda assisted him to his feet, and gave the tortured man a kiss on the cheek. "Don't get yourself killed, Herris Jetblack. I have much to talk about when we meet again under more informal circumstance." She smiled.

Ganondorf, who had been fighting in vain, coughed loudly, to mask the small explosion laughs he somehow always had while seeing the old princess behave so affectionately. All hatred he had for her had dissipated, as he understood the atrocity he had been. Ganondorf, with another step towards his new found empathy, offered a short, curt, if not goofy bow to the Queen, who actually laughed.

"That means more to me than you know, Gerudo king." She smiled, and Ganondorf offered a snarky salute.

"Only the best for our Queen." He barked. Link chuckled, shaking his head and grabbed him by the arm, and Herris with his other.

"Come on you two. I think you've been away from civilization for too long." Link smiled, as the three set off towards Dark Spire, and one hell of a fight.

* * *

Legion pivoted out of the way as Bruka roared past him and used his black blade to deflect the mechanical monsters swinging hammer. Bruka whirled with his chaingun at ready, and unleashed a spray of bullets at the One Who is Many. Legion twirled his blade with such timing as to split all the projectiles down the middle. However, as he did this, Bruka roared towards him to back up his barrage. However, Legion was ready. 

The explosive powder from the bullets had collected on the Silent Scream sword Legion possessed, and he used his dark magic to ignite it, and smacked Bruka's front bumper with it as he pivoted again, grinding it as he did so, causing the gun powder to spark and creating a small explosion that drove the demon backwards. As Bruka cursed, Legion lept lightly, planting a foot on his forehead, and backflipped, his other foot driving into the creatures jaw, slamming his face upwards painfully.

"Uncle, dammit." Bruka snarled, dropping his gun and rubbing his jaw. The great beast rumbled forward to recieve his weapon.

"Not bad, Bruka. But you need to stop holding out on me. I'm no where near as delicate as I make myself appear." Legion critiqued, and he raised an eyebrow. "You know this. Hurting me should not concern you in the least." Legion knew Bruka was not afraid to hurt him, he was afraid of what might happen if he did, but Legion enjoyed toying with the minds of just about everyone in his command.

"It's not that, oh Dark Messiah." Bruka snarled. "I'm not going to give my all for what I'm practicing for. Three mortals, Legion, three! And you're treating it like a challenge! Sir, it's like swatting flies!" The monstrosity hissed.

Legion's temper wavered, and the room darkened and seemed to shift. The room literally shuddered as Legion took one step towards him, and Bruka cringed from this six foot man. Though he towered over eight feet. Bruka was slammed against a wall, and Legion was suddenly in front of him. The dark man delivered a mighty slap to the monsters face, and he cried out.

"Is that how you treat it?" Legion roared, his voice deepened, sending a dark echo throughout the room, a sound of pure hate. "Like it's a practice? That is a magnificent way to die, Bruka!" Legion was shifted, seeming to expand and contract. Bruka was actually in tears, the tears black like tar. Another slap was delivered. "Tell me Bruka, ever swatted at a fly who could swat you back, preferrably with one of the mightiest weapons in existence?!?"

Bruka quaked in fear, unable to speak, and everything instantly returned to normal. Legion chuckled. "My, do you resemble a large baby about now. Of course, one of the ugliest babies I've ever seen, but you do blubber so." Legion stabbed his sword into the floor and looked up at the slowly calming monster. "My point is Bruka, that they are not helpless. They have power, and can and will use it. Be on your guard." Legion turned to leave.

Bruka raised his chaingun, and wondered what would happen if he pumped several rounds into the back of Legion's brain. An instant after he decided against it, Legion spoke. "Wise choice Bruka. I would hate to have to drive you insane before the most important battle of your career. No, wait, make that life." Legion smiled without turning around. "However, as you will see, the moment I heard that thought your weapon was unloaded."

Bruka checked, to find his ammo chain gone. He looked over to see Legion dangling it in front of him. "Impressive though. I wouldn't have expected even that much from you. Conserve your rage for Link and Ganondorf. You'll need it." Bruka snapped the chain back in place.

"Sir, I-" He looked up to an empty room. Legion was gone. The giant monster snarled and drove his fist into the wall, sending shards of stone to the ground in a small hail.

* * *

The sun began to set as the three neared the patch of trees marking the entrance to Kokiri Forest. Ganondorf breathed a sigh of relief and sat down, staring at the Hyrule sky. To his shock, the vast expanse of blue was obscured by angry gray clouds, that seemed to swirl eternally. Yet the area around him seemed lit by afternoon sunlight. 

"An illusion, of course." Herris sighed as he plopped himself down and he began gathering twigs to start a small fire. "Legion's symbolism towards Hyrule. Making you see it shrouded in darkness, only half of what he has in store for it."

"Quite right, Jetblack." A voice chuckled, and Legion appeared, wreathed in purple flames.Blood drizzled from the corners of his mouth in a steady flow. His smile showed he felt no fear of standing before them, and a great aura of mockery was oozed from Legion's expression

Ganondorf stood and blasted his fist directly into his face, only to have it pass through. Legion stared at him, a bored expression upon his face. "You didn't hear a word your ally just said, did you, you posturing buffoon?" Legion inquired sarcasticly. "I, at the moment, am also an illusion."

"We'll kill you, Legion. Not now, but we will." Link snarled."You're not ready for us, Legion. We run on heart, not power. Something that you understand nothing of." Herris said boredly. The Dark Butcher didn't bother to stand.

"Oh, Herris. So naive and foolish. This world doesn't run on heart, nothing does. Out of all the worlds, they are all run on one thing. This world runs on words, Herris Jetblack. True words, false words, but words. And words are all I need to snap you like a twig." Legion began to back up, more so float backwards. "You will pity the day you crossed this man. For We Are Many."

Legion dissapeared in an explosion of flames. "A man?" Herris muttered, "Or a veil concealing a monstrosity beyond comprehension..."

Ganondorf cursed. "He was right there..." He fumed. "And I could do nothing..." Ganondorf cracked his knuckles and sat beside the small fire Herris had begun. "We'll only rest for a few minutes. The sooner we shut down this evil, the better."

The effects of the Helltexes were already beginning to show. There were not as many plants and the grass looked unhealthy. Most of the trees were losing leaves, whilst in the grip of summer. The sky over Kokiri Forest was peirced by a massive spike, jutting upwards from somewhere in the Lost Woods. It was black, and topped with a massive sphere.

"Dark Spire." Herris pointed. "It shows itself only at night, where none but the Kokiri can look upon it." Herris stood, brandishing his scythe, and pulled out a small set of double sided hooks, that were about a foot each. "I made these by welding meat hooks together. Great for throwing and catching objects. I'll give you each some."

Ganondorf and Link each took about 5 and left Herris six, as he was undoubtedly better with them then they were. Ganondorf stomped the flame and crossed his arms. "I suggest we get moving." The Gerudo let a devil-may-care grin cross his face as he flipped his new toy around, catching it expertly.

His companions wordlessly repacked and followed Link through the entrance, as he this was his home. As they entered the Kokiri Village, Link froze. There was no movement from the forest. The tree's were gray and shedding leaves like rain. The grass was yellowing, and even the soil was a dull, poor color. No insects fluttered about, and from the numerous small ponds there was a stagnant stench and the buzzing of bloodsucking mosquitos was heard. Nonetheless, it was obvious the Kokiri still occupied this place, and no harm had come to them.

"Is this what the Helltex accomplishes? The slow death of all that lives?" Link said in a low, shaky voice. "I come home to see all I love rotting where it stands, it's luster and inner power being fed to a fiend who would use it for ill! Damn you Legion!" Link sat down hard, mortified.

Herris pulled Link to his feet and patted his shoulder. "I understand your pain, Hero of Time, but we need your advice. Where do we go?"

"Let us first talk to Saria. She will help us get through the Lost Woods and find Dark Spire, and then we will talk to the Deku Tree." Link muttered, pulling away from Herris. The blond Hylian stared around one last time, before being racked with a massive shudder at the misery around him. He motioned for them to follow as he headed towards a house made of a large tree-stump.

She was seated away from them, talking to one of the Know-It-All Brothers, who had a bow in front of him. Link coughed and Saria turned. With a cry of joy she rushed at him, throwing her arms around his midsection. Link laughed and embraced her back.

"Link! Thank goodness your here!" She stopped and turned to Ganondorf. "Don't worry, I was there and heard your story, the other Kokiri have been told, as well as the Deku Tree. Fear no hostility!" The Kokiri girl turned serious. "You've come for "it", haven't you? That terrible monster on the wheels?"

Link drew his sword. "We've come to slay Bruka, yes. I have seen what the monstrosity has done. Tell me, what other havoc has he wreaked?"

Saria began to pace. "Well, nothing at first, but that terrible tower appeared one day, and the forest began to die. You can see there is little vegetation and even less animals. So Mido, myself and Elmsdale, the eldest of the Brothers, went to find out what it was all about." She turned to Link, tears in her eyes.

"We got to the great, black doors and knocked, and not even a question was asked as 4 massive monsters sprang forth and began to savage at us immediately. They were about six feet tall, and covered in spines. The shot these... things at us. Like miniature swords, that peirced flesh like powerful arrows. Mido... he's dead. Elmsdale almost got away but... One of them grabbed him and..." She let out a sob, and Herris bowed his head.

"Those sound like Dark Cupid's. Creatures with guns that feed upon flesh. Bruka's ideal henchmen. Though imposing, they are weak. I take it you managed to escape, Saria?" Herris asked, as if talking to an adult, which Herris knew full well he might as well have been.

"Yes. I think they got lost trying to follow me. But even the magic of the woods is fading. So I doubt anyone will get lost anymore." Saria bowed her head, and tears trickled down her face. "I want this to stop, why here? Why can't they let us go? We've been here for so long..."

Ganondorf kneeled down and took the Sage of the Forest by the shoulders. "Hey now, no use crying over some stupid monster who's picked the wrong place to set up camp. Don't cry. Because we're going to the Dark Spire, and we're going to kill everything in there that moves, alright? We'll make it normal again." Ganondorf comforted, a smile on his face.

Saria wiped her eyes and sniffed. "I'm sorry for that... I usually don't... But Mido... and Elmsdale... How could this happen..." To Ganondorf's mild annoyance, Saria threw her arms around him and began crying onto the Gerudo King's shoulderplate.

"Hey now!" Ganondorf laughed, lightly pushing her back. "Cheer up, okay? We'll save your home." Ganondorf comforted, and got to his feet. Saria collected herself again and looked embarassed.

Saria held up her hand. "I'm not done." She closed her eyes, and rocked back and forth for a second, when she spoke, her voice was shaking. "After we escaped, we told the Deku Tree of what happened. He told us to remain in our homes. So we did, but soon... There was this terrible creaking noise, as if a million Iron Knuckles were grinding together, and he came out of the forest."

She stopped, staring out at the massive black structure. The great orb perched atop seemed to pulsate, as if the beast within was rumbling furiously. "He rolled down into the center of our village, and announced that anyone approaching would be killed. He also decreed himself Lord and Master of the Lost Woods." Saria's voice broke. "We thought he was done, when suddenly... He lifted up that great metal weapon on his arm and started..." She dissolved into tears, hugging herself and convulsing with grief.

The Know-It-All brother spoke in turn. "There are only six of us left. Bruka killed almost everyone who was outside listening to his speech. He obviously wasn't trying to kill us all, or he would've done it." The small child twanged his bow string, and seemed very distant. "Kill him for me, would you?"

Herris took a step forward. The healing process was nearly complete. All that remained of the former damage was small white scars that covered most of his face and skin, and even they were rapidly declining. He no longer sluched, but stood straight and tall, the massive scythe clutched in his right hand stayed steady as he spoke. "The land dies as we speak. Come, let us speak with the Deku Tree."

Saria bit her lip. "Talk quickly. We fear he is dying."

* * *

**Oh! I bet you weren't expecting that! Anyways, I hope you got a good idea of the carnage Bruka is creating, and more of the arrogance and evil of Legion. If you noticed, we got very close to seeing Legion use his true face against Bruka, just out of rage. And we also saw the way a massive monster like Bruka reacted to Legion's anger. Surprised? When it comes time for the last battle, you won't be. Hyrule's end is fast approaching, and its up to Ganondorf, the Gerudo King, Link, The Hero of Time, and Herris, the Tortured Warrior, to stand up to pure, age-old evil, and save not just Hyrule, but every world in existence from the clutches of the One Who Is Many.**


End file.
